BleachMegaplex
by Ame-No-Hime02
Summary: Ulquiorra berniat bikin bisnis baru! Apa saja yang akan dia lakukan untuk menjalankan niatnya? RnR, please! :D
1. Ulquiorra's plan

**BLEACHMEGAPLEX**

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH bukan punya saya, tapi punya Ian Kasela. Eh salah, maksud saya, punya Tite Kubo-san! Habis Tite Kubo mirip sih sama Ian Kasela. *Tite Kubo berniat menggampar saya untuk yang ke 3 kali nya, tapi kali ini saya menghindar. Hehe.***

**Story nya adalah collab dari saya dan adik perempuan saya (masih halal koQ! ^^)**

**Warning: OOC!**

Hueco Mundo dan Soul Society baikan. Udah beberapa tahun yang lalu hal itu terjadi. Perjanjian sehidup (tidak) semati. Kalo mau mati, silahkan sendiri saja, saya tidak ikut-ikutan. Mungkin judul dari perjanjiannya memang agak panjang, tapi pada kenyataannya memang begitu.

Yaa, biar baikan pun, terkadang anak-anak Seireitei suka dateng ke Hueco Mundo buat latihan bertarung. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Selama itu tidak membuat kerusakan yang besar. –Berarti kalo kecil, boleh dong? Enggak juga, sih. Yang penting jangan yang aneh-aneh, aja! Kalo mau bertarung, yang bener ya!-

Di Gotei 13 terjadi beberapa perubahan.

Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigami pengganti, ryoka, intruder, -ato apa lah nama nya itu-, sekarang sudah di akui kekuatannya oleh Soutaichou dan di percaya untuk memimpin batalion 3. Wakilnya tetap Izuru Kira, lelaki yang wajahnya agak-agak madesu namun jago Kidou.

Untuk batalion 5, Abarai Renji lah yang dipercaya untuk memimpinnya. Wakilnya tetap Hinamori Momo, gadis manis teman masa kecilnya Toushiro.

Wakil batalion 6 yang sekarang adalah Kuchiki Rukia, adik tercinta dari Byakuya Kuchiki. Yang pasti sekarang Byakuya seneng banget karena ia bisa mengawasi Rukia, sang adik tersayang, sepenuhnya.

Sedangkan batalion 9, komandannya adalah Shuuhei Hisagi, mantan wakil dari batalion yang bersangkutan. Lalu wakilnya adalah Madarame Ikaku, laki-laki botak seksi dari batalion 11.

Di Hueco Mundo juga ada sedikit perubahan.

Barragan tidak terselamatkan dari Winter War beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Tadinya, Aizen tidak berniat untuk mengisi kekosongan Espada nomor 2, tapi atas saran dari Tousen, akhirnya diputuskanlah yang menjadi Espada nomor 2 adalah Neliel Tu Oderschvank, mantan Espada nomor 3 yang sempat dikabarkan menghilang.

Akan tetapi, Gin Ichimaru malah pergi menghilang, pergi entah kemana. Dia tidak mau mengikuti lagi perintah Aizen. Ada apa gerangan? Ternyata ada 2 alasan kenapa Gin tidak mau lagi bersama dengan Aizen, yaitu..

Yang pertama, Gin tidak setuju ketika Hueco Mundo baikan dengan Soul Society.

Lalu yang kedua, Gin nggak suka ngeliat wanita yang ternyata masih ia cintai, Rangiku Matsumoto, ternyata makin deket bak gula dan semut dengan komandannya sendiri, Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Padahal kayaknya, sejak awal, mereka berdua udah deket, deh! (Makanya jadi orang jangan dodol, mau-mau nya aja ninggalin orang yang di cintai cuman buat nyari kekuatan baru. Akhirnya ya begitu, deh. Terimalah nasibmu, Nak! Karena orang yang kau cintai sudah berpaling pada orang lain).

Lalu, salah satu arrancar, yaitu Ggio Vega, ternyata terlibat cinta lokasi dengan salah satu komandan Gotei 13, yakni Soi Fon, komandan batalion 2.

**Itu tadi baru intro nya. Cerita yang sebenernya baru di mulai sekarang! :D**

**So, Let the story begin..**

Di Hueco Mundo..

'Tok tok tok!'

Pintu ruangan Aizen diketuk dari luar.

"Masuk!" kata Aizen dari dalam ruangan.

"Konichiwa, Aizen-sama" terdengar salam dari seseorang yang ternyata adalah Espada nomor 4, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Oh, Ulquiorra. Ayo masuk! Ada apa?"

Sejak Winter War berakhir, sikap Aizen benar-benar berubah terhadap pada Espada nya. Dia jadi lebih baik.

"A.. Ano, Aizen-sama.." ucap Ulquiorra terbata-bata.

"Ada apa, Ulquiorra? Tidak biasanya kau gugup seperti itu?"

"Bolehkah aku membangun satu bisnis baru?"

"Bisnis? Untuk apa? Bukankah semua keperluan dan kebutuhanmu sudah aku penuhi? Ada uang saku, pula. Kurang? Bisa aku tambahkan.."

"Ehmm.. Bukan begitu, Aizen-sama.. Aku ingin membangun suatu bisnis untuk mencari uang secara halal.."

"JADI KAU MENGANGGAP UANG YANG SELAMA INI AKU BERIKAN PADAMU TIDAK HALAL, wahai Espada nomor 4?" Tanya Aizen, dengan reiatsu yang sudah mulai dikeluarkan. Bagi yang memiliki reiatsu lemah, tidak akan kuat menghadapi reiatsu Aizen.

"Bu.. Bukan begitu, Aizen-sama.." jawab Ulquiorra sambil menyembunyikan ketakutannya dengan wajah yang masih saja datar.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak ingin bergantung pada Aizen-sama terus. Aku ingin jika aku sedang kekurangan uang, aku ada persediaan.. Ku mohon, Aizen-sama.." ucap sang Espada nomor 4 dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Umm.. Baiklah, Ulquiorra.." jawab Aizen, mengalah, karena tidak tega dengan wajah berbinar-binar nya Ulquiorra.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Aizen-sama!" kata Ulquiorra dengan mata yang masih berbinar-binar ingin menangis terharu.

"Okay Espada kesayanganku, kau akan menjalankan bisnis apa? Aku akan memberimu modal"

Aizen tidak dapat menahan senyum ketika melihat sang Quarto Espada yang biasanya datar bak air tenang, sekarang berbinar-binar karena keinginannya dipenuhi oleh Aizen.

"Aku ingin membangun gedung bioskop, dengan nama 'BleachMegaplex.'" Jawab Ulquiorra.

Tawa Aizen meledak.

"Kau ingin membangun gedung bioskop? Di mana? Kau tahu kan, tanah Hueco Mundo tidak begitu bagus, sulit untuk membangun gedung sebesar itu. Lagipula, penonton di sini kan sedikit sekali. Siapa yang akan menontonnya? Menos?" Kata Aizen.

"Loh, kalo begitu, menara tempat kita tinggal sekarang, dibangun dengan menggunakan apa?" sekarang Ulquiorra yang cengo gara-gara Aizen bilang begitu.

"Ini sudah ada sejak sebelum aku datang ke sini, Ulquiorra. Aku hanya mengambil alih saja." Jawab Aizen di sela-sela tertawanya.

"Aku akan bangun gedung itu di Seireitei. Ku lihat di sana berpotensi untuk mendapat keuntungan yang besar, Aizen-sama"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus mendapat izin dari Soutaichou. Kau harus bikin proposal dulu, agar lebih mudah di terima. Karena setahuku Soutaichou itu bukan orang yang mudah di ubah pendiriannya."

"Baik, Aizen-sama. Sekali lagi, thankyou very much. Aku permisi dulu."

Lalu Ulquiorra bersonido keluar dari ruangan Aizen.

Karena tidak pandai dalam urusan membuat proposal, Ulquiorra meminta bantuan dari soulmate nya, Grimmjow. Ia bersonido ke tempat Grimmjow. Rupanya Grimmjow lagi pacaran sama Espada nomor 2 yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Nel.

"Hei Grimmjow dan Nel~" sapa Ulquiorra dengan ramah (?) sambil membawa kertas dan ballpoint untuk minta bantuan membuat proposal.

Yang mendengarnya (Grimmjow dan Nel) langsung jantungan. Soalnya mereka ngga pernah mendengar, apalagi melihat, suara dan wajah Ulquiorra yang berekspresi. Biasanya kan cuman 'tuuuuuuutt' (datar, maksudnya).

"E.. Eh, Ulquiorra? Doushite? Ngapain kau bawa kertas dan ballpoint kayak gitu?" Tanya Grimmjow masih dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Bantu aku bikin proposal donk! Aku kan ga pernah bikin kayak gituan!" jawab Ulquiorra lalu duduk di sebelah Grimmjow.

"Kau mau bikin proposal buat apa, Ulquiorra?" Tanya Nel.

"Aku mau membangun gedung bioskop di Seireitei. Dan aku harus bikin proposal dulu, biar jelas maksud dan tujuannya. Kata Aizen-sama, Soutaichou itu tidak akan mengizinkan kegiatan yang tidak jelas maksud dan tujuannya." Ucap Ulquiorra lagi.

Sama seperti reaksi Aizen, Grimmjow dan Nel pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hey, kalian jangan tertawa aja! Bantu aku bikin proposal!" sahut Ulquiorra kesal.

"Iya, Iya, Ulquiorra!" jawab Grimmjow dan Nel bersamaan.

Dan dimulailah pembuatan proposal yang sebelumnya ga pernah dibuat oleh seluruh jajaran Espada.

Mulai dari latar belakang, tujuan, alat dan bahan, serta teman-temannya.

*****TO BE CONTINUED*****

**Fuuuhh~ (menyeka keringat yang udah mengucur banyak karena agak tersendat).**

**Selesai juga chapter pertama dari fanfic ini :D**

**Mungkin agak-agak jayus gimana, gitu, tapi setidaknya gw udah usaha bikin. Soalnya ini adalah fanfic humor gw yang pertama.. Hehe ^^**

**Last, Review please..**

**Karena gw tau masih banyak kekurangan yang ada di chapter ini.**

**Saran dan Kritik gw terima koQ.**

**Danke ^^~**


	2. Little bit trouble in Seireitei

**BLEACHMEGAPLEX**

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH bukan punya saya, tapi punya Tite Kubo-san yang mirip dengan Ian Kasela, vokalisnya boyband Radja. *Kali ini Tite Kubo-san tidak berniat menggampar saya karena dia sudah mengakui kalau diri nya ternyata mirip dengan Ian Kasela.***

**This story is collab by me and my younger sister. :D**

**Warning: OOC!**

**Thankyou banget buat yang udah nge review chapter 1! Saya seneng banget ternyata readers terhibur dengan fanfic yang saya bikin ini. :D**

***Readers: Aah! Udah deh, cepet mulai aja! Udah pengen tau kelanjutannya!***

***Shab: Iya, iyaa! Sabar napa, woyy..***

Masih di Hueco Mundo..

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow dan Nel masih berpusing-pusing ria dengan proposal yang harus di buat untuk membangun Bleachmegaplex.

"Aduuhh.. Apa lagi sih yang harus aku tulis untuk melengkapi proposal ini?" Tanya Ulquiorra sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

Padahal yang ditulis itu baru latar belakang dan tujuan saja. Latar belakang juga agak nggak jelas.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, Ulquiorra. Aku kan tidak pernah bikin yang begituan" jawab Grimmjow.

"Lagian kau aneh-aneh aja sih, Ulquiorra." Sambung Nel.

"Berisik, ah. Niat bantu nggak, sih?" kata Ulquiorra sedikit kesal.

"Iya, Ulqui! Tapi aku sendiri nggak tau apa yang harus ditulis dalam proposal!" jawab Grimmjow, dengan nada yang ikut-ikutan kesal.

"Hei kalian bertiga, sedang apa di sini? Pegang ballpoint dan kertas, lagi." Sapa Espada nomor 3, Halibel.

"Yo, Halibel. Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Nel.

Nel dan Halibel bersahabat baik, karena cuman mereka yang merupakan Espada wanita (fraksi tidak di hitung, loh!).

"Aizen-sama memintaku untuk membantu kalian. Jadi aku ke sini. Tapi Aizen-sama tidak memberitahu aku untuk membantu apa. Kalian sedang bikin apa, sih?"

"Di suruh bikin proposal, tapi karena aku sendiri belum pernah bikin yang begituan, aku tidak tahu apa saja yang harus aku tulis di dalam proposal ini." Jawab Ulquiorra dengan wajah kusut minta di setrika.

"Oh, proposal." Kata Halibel singkat.

"Memangnya kau tahu, Halibel?" Tanya Grimmjow dengan senyum mengejeknya, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi nya yang bersinar. Yang ngeliat pasti iri karena nggak ada yang bisa menyaingi putihnya gigi Grimmjow.

"Sedikit. Setahuku, di dalam proposal itu ada anggaran dana, bahan dan alat, serta segala macamnya. Setelah itu tidak tahu lagi." Jawab Halibel, ingin membalas senyuman ejekan dari Grimmjow, tapi tidak bisa.

Pada akhirnya, ke sepuluh Espada pun berkumpul di tempat Grimmjow untuk membahas proposal yang akan dibuat Ulquiorra. Seperti yang terjadi pada Grimmjow, Nel dan Aizen, ke tujuh Espada lainnya pun tertawa ketika mendengar Ulquiorra ingin membangun bioskop. Wajah Ulquiorra makin kusut. Nel udah menyiapkan setrika untuk merapikan wajah Ulquiorra biar nggak tambah kusut.

Untuk menyelesaikan satu proposal saja, membutuhkan waktu setengah hari. Maklum, tidak ada Espada yang pernah membuat proposal. Mereka cuma pernah mendengar saja.

"Thankyou banget teman-teman Espadaku! Tanpa kalian, proposal ini tidak akan pernah selesai!" kata Ulquiorra, lalu sebuah senyum tulus mengembang dari wajah datarnya.

Seperti yang sudah diduga, reaksi terkejut terpancar dari wajah ke sembilan Espada yang lain.

Starrk, Nel dan Halibel sweatdrop gede-gede.

Nnoitra, Grimmjow dan Zommari jantungan.

Szayel, Arronierro dan Yammy langsung lemes, ga bisa bangun.

"He.. Hei.. Kalian semua kenapa?" Tanya Ulquiorra bingung.

"TENTU SAJA KAMI TERKEJUT MELIHAT SENYUMMU, ULQUIORRA! SELAMA INI KAMI KAN TIDAK PERNAH MELIHATNYA!" jawab ke sembilan Espada yang lain bersamaan.

Bukannya ngerti, Ulquiorra malah senyum lagi.

Kali ini temen-temen Espada nya pingsan semua.

Ulquiorra cuma bisa cengo dan bingung kenapa temen-temennya pingsan semua.

**~~SHIN~~**

_Meanwhile, di Seireitei, Soul Society.._

Soutaichou, S.G. Yamamoto mengumpulkan para komandan untuk membahas masalah kekosongan wakil komandan di batalion 13.

Tapi, sebelum para komandan berhasil di kumpul kan di hadapan Soutaichou, ada sedikit masalah di setiap batalion.

**Di batalion 2.**

"Taichou! Bukankah Soutaichou memanggil para taichou untuk menghadap Soutaichou?" teriak Oomaeda pada komandannya, Soi Fon.

Soi Fon ketahuan sedang berduaan dengan Ggio di taman batalion 2.

Lalu Soi Fon melirik jam tangannya.

"AH! Gawat! Aku hampir saja terlambat! Ggio, aku pergi dulu, ya! Besok saja kita lanjutkan!" kata Soi Fon lalu berdiri dan bersiap untuk ber_shunpo_ menuju tempat Soutaichou.

"Oke!" balas arrancar mungil itu lalu membuka lubang garganta untuk kembali ke alamnya, Hueco Mundo.

'Sekarang taichou agak berubah sejak dekat dengan arrancar kecil bernama Ggio Vega itu.' Batin Oomaeda.

**Batalion 3**

"ICHIGO TAICHOU! Bangun!" teriak Kira, sang wakil komandan pada komandan yang memiliki rambut setengah duren setengah jeruk (?).

"Hem? Kira? Ada apa? Aku ngantuk sekali, nih!" jawab Ichigo mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Soutaichou memanggil seluruh taichou untuk menghadap dia, kan?"

Ichigo melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding kantor batalion 3.

"Hweee! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Aku hampir terlambat!"

"Taichou susah sekali di bangunkan, tidurnya udah kayak kebo nih!"

"Ah, kau ini. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu!"

Ichigo langsung shunpo (ato sonido, ya?) ke tempat Soutaichou.

**Batalion 4**

Hampir nggak ada masalah karena Unohana adalah orang yang tepat waktu..

**Batalion 5**

Hinamori bingung karena sang komandan, Abarai Renji, tidak dapat di temukan di batalion 5. Di tanya kemana pun, tidak ada yang tahu. Ia mencoba untuk mencarinya di Rukongai.

Dan ternyata Hinamori menemukan sang komandan di Rukongai. Lagi asyik minum es cendol (?) di warung pinggiran sambil ngobrol dengan rakyat sekitar. Emang dasar Renji nya yang ga bisa melupakan kenangan masa kecilnya, dia adem ayem aja di sana.

"Astaga naga Renji-Taichou.. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau ada di sini! Ada rapat taichou, kan?" kata Hinamori terengah-engah.

"Hi.. Hinamori-kun? Emang hari ini hari apa?"

"Hari Kamis! Kau mau jabatanmu di cabut karena tidak datang ke rapat taichou?"

"Gawat! Aku lupa!"

Lalu Renji segera menghabiskan dan membayar cendolnya, dan pergi untuk menghadiri rapat komandan.

Hinamori cuma bisa menghela nafas.

'Duh, Taichou gw gak bener nih' katanya dalam hati.

**Batalion 6**

"Nii-sama" panggil Rukia pada kakak semata wayangnya yang sedang bersantai menatap bunga _cherry blossom _yang sedang berguguran.

"Ya, Rukia? Ada apa?" jawab kakaknya yang _cool_ nan tampan itu, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Ada rapat taichou, kan? Kau tidak pergi ke sana?" Tanya Rukia.

Byakuya sedikit tersentak.

"Haduh, aku lupa! Thankyou Rukia udah mengingatkan! Aku akan merestui hubunganmu dengan si rambut duren itu!" jawab Byakuya lalu mengacak rambut Rukia singkat.

Rukia cengo. Rambut duren? Ichigo, maksudnya?

'Rupanya Nii-sama tidak berkaca dulu, ya? Dia kan juga duren –duda keren-' batin Rukia.

**Batalion 7**

Keadaan aman-aman saja karena Komamura hampir tidak pernah melupakan jadwal pertemuan taichou.

**Batalion 8**

Kyouraku Taichou lagi dikuliahi oleh fuku-taichounya, Nanao, karena mabuk di saat penting seperti ini. Tapi akhirnya Kyouraku berhasil sadar dari mabuknya dan berpamitan pada Nanao untuk menghadiri rapat taichou.

'Daripada gw dikuliahi terus sama anak gw ini, mending gw kabur ke rapat taichou deh' batin Kyouraku.

**Batalion 9**

"Hisagi-taichou, ada baiknya anda berhenti sejenak dalam menulis puisi untuk Nanao fuku-taichou, karena ada rapat Taichou.." kata laki-laki botak yang sekarang menjabat menjadi fuku-taichou batalion 9, Madarame.

Hisagi melirik jam yang ada di meja kerja nya.

"Uhm.. Kau benar, Madarame. Aku pergi dulu ya!"

Hisagi langsung bershunpo ke tempat Soutaichou.

**Batalion 10**

Kantor batalion 10 sepi , kayak kuburan. Krik.. Krik.. Krik..

Ada apa gerangan? Apakah tidak ada orang disana?

TIDAK! Ternyata taichou serta fuku-taichounya lagi sibuk ngerjain _paperwork_ yang agak terlambat di selesai kan.

Kalau taichou nya, Hitsugaya Toushiro, sih, udah wajar kalau dia sedang mengerjakan _paperwork_. Tapi kalau sang fuku-taichou, Matsumoto Rangiku?

IYA, bener! Matsumoto jadi rajin ngerjain _paperworknya_! Lho?

Selidik punya selidik, ternyata Matsumoto punya janji sama komandannya, Hitsugaya. Matsumoto berjanji kalau Winter War berakhir, ia akan rajin mengerjakan _paperworknya_. Semudah itu kah? Tidak juga. Mengubah sikap seseorang memang sulit. Apalagi orang itu bangsa nya Matsumoto. Yang kalo di suruh ngerjain sesuatu itu susah banget. Dada Hitsugaya yang udah agak _sixpack_ itu jadi rata lagi karena ia sering mengelus dada untuk menghadapi wakil komandannya yang bawel binti cerewet binti heboh itu.

Hitsugaya melirik jam dinding.

"Matsumoto" panggilnya pada wakilnya yang udah setengah mengantuk di depan _paperwork_nya.

"Yo, taichou?" jawab Matsumoto lalu menguap.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, untuk menghadiri rapat taichou. Kau istirahat saja, sana. Ntar kalau kau sakit, aku juga yang repot"

Duh, perhatian bener nih Hitsugaya sama wakilnya.

"Huah~ Baiklah taichou.."

Dan Hitsugaya pergi ke tempat Soutaichou.

**Batalion 11**

Kenpachi lagi tidur siang di kantornya.

Yachiru pergi maen entah kemana.

Pintu kantor batalion 11 dibuka, _Kreeet, Kreeett…_

Ya ampun, ternyata pintu nya udah minta di ganti karena terlalu sering di banting.

Ternyata yang masuk adalah Yumichika Ayasegawa, laki-laki 'cantik' yang sekarang merupakan 3rd seat dari batalion 11.

"Kenpachi taichou.." panggilnya.

Ngga ada reaksi. Kenpachi masih aja di alam mimpinya.

"KENPACHI TAICHOUU~~~" kali ini Ayasegawa sedikit berteriak.

"EH vampir, eh mak lampir, eh kunti, eh.." Kenpachi kaget, ia segera bangun dari tidurnya dan sifat latahnya pun muncul.

Ayasegawa sweatdrop dan membatin, 'Wah, taichou berniat meledek gw, ya?"

"Hemm, Ayasegawa, ada apa?" Tanya Kenpachi setelah ia sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kau tidak lupa kan kalau hari ini ada rapat taichou?" pertanyaan di jawab juga dengan pertanyaan oleh Ayasegawa.

"Oh iyaa~ Aku lupaa! Hehehehe.. Baiklah aku segera ke tempat kakek tua itu sekarang. Dan, kau tolong cari Yachiru ya. Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi."

"Oke."

Kenpachi segera berlari ke tempat Soutaichou.

**Batalion 12**

Mayuri sibuk ngutak-ngutik computer super besarnya, meneliti sesuatu.

"Mayuri-sama.." panggil suara datar milik wakilnya, Kurotsuchi Nemu.

"_Shut up_, Nemu. _I'm busy now_.." jawab Mayuri sok bahasa inggris, padahal bahasa inggrisnya pas-pasan

"Ta.. Tapi.. Mayuri-sama.."

"Huh, kau ini berisik sekali, Nemu.. Ada apa?" Mayuri mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Nemu.

"Rapat taichou.."

"O ya, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Nemu."

"Hai"

Mayuri pergi ke tempat soutaichou.

**Batalion 13**

Ukitake lagi sakit.

Tapi dia ngotot pergi walau di larang oleh Sentaro dan Kiyone. Masalahnya, ini kan menyangkut batalion mereka juga.

Sebagai officer, Sentaro dan Kiyone nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa.

**~~SHIN~~**

Pada akhirnya, para komandan *yang hampir semua bermasalah ketika akan menghadiri rapat komandan* berhasil dikumpulkan di tempat Soutaichou.

"Baiklah, para taichou dari setiap batalion sudah berkumpul, kan? Sekarang aku ingin kita membahas masalah kekosongan fuku-taichou batalion 13." Kata Soutaichou membuka rapat.

Emang dasar nya Seireitei agak nggak modal, rapat aja berdiri. Yang duduk cuman Soutaichou aja.

"Tapi kalau kulihat, Soutaichou, tidak ada yang memenuhi syarat lagi untuk menjabat sebagai fuku-taichou." Jawab Soi Fon.

"Jangan begitu, Soi Fon. Kau bisa mempertimbangkan Sentaro dan Kiyone untuk menjadi fuku-taichou." Sela Unohana menanggapi perkataan Soi Fon.

"Tapi apakah boleh seorang taichou memiliki 2 fuku-taichou?" Tanya Byakuya, tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Unohana.

"Kesehatan Ukitake tidak bagus. Mungkin untuk batalion 13 adalah pengecualian." Sanggah Unohana.

Yang di perdebatkan, Ukitake, malah diem aja. Nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa.

"Hei kalian, sudah, sudah! Diam lah dulu, aku sudah mempertimbangkan beberapa hal. Sebenarnya aku juga sudah mempertimbangkan Sentaro dan Kiyone untuk menjadi fuku-taichou dari batalion 13." Kata Soutaichou agak keras.

Yah, perdebatan yang panjang dan alot (Shab udah males nulisnya. Hehehe) terjadi di ruangan itu. Lama banget, deh.

Pada akhirnya, diputuskanlah yang akan menjadi wakil komandan batalion 13 adalah Sentaro dan Kiyone. Banyak sekali pertimbangan sebelum mereka di putuskan untuk menjadi wakil komandan batalion 13.

Surat dikirim pada Sentaro dan Kiyone, mengabarkan bahwa mereka naik 1 level jadi wakil komandan.

Sentaro dan Kiyone melompat-lompat senang layaknya seorang anak kecil yang baru dibelikan mainan baru. Lalu mereka berpelukan layaknya teletubbies.

Isane, wakil komandan dari batalion 4, yang merupakan kakak dari Kiyone langsung bershunpo ke batalion 13, hanya untuk memberikan selamat pada adiknya tersayang.

**~~SHIN~~**

_Back to Hueco Mundo.._

Ggio, yang baru balik dari tempatnya Soi Fon, langsung di interogasi sama temen-temennya, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow dan Nel.

"Dari mana saja kau, Ggio?" Tanya Grimmjow sambil memamerkan giginya yang membuat orang iri.

"Tidak biasanya kau pergi selama ini.." sambung Nel dengan tatapan _death glare_ lv 1000.

"Kenapa kau pergi tidak bilang-bilang dulu, hah? Nanti kalau kau di culik dan di jual, bagaimana? Kau mau jadi TKI di Arab sana? Ntar kau di siksa setiap hari di sana! Udah gitu nggak di kasih makan, nggak di gaji, tidur Cuma 4 jam sehari, mau kau?" sambung Ulquiorra dengan wajah khawatir (?).

"Ehh.. Ehh.. Aku.." Ggio nggak bisa jawab saking grogi nya.

*****To be continued*****

**Yeeeyyy! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 nyaa!**

**Chapter 2 ini lebih panjang dari chapter 1 nya.. :D**

**Terus terang, sekali lagi, Shab seneng karena para readers merasa terhibur.**

**Lalu, beberapa ada yang nanya, 'Gin pergi ke mana?'**

**Sejujurnya Shab juga ga tau (belum terpikir, tepatnya) dia pergi ke mana.**

**Yang jelas dia nggak suka karena Hueco Mundo baikan sama Soul Society, dan dia juga nggak suka karena Hitsugaya makin lengket sama Rangiku (well, I'm sorry, HitsuHina fans!). Tapi kedekatan mereka tidak terlalu di sorot kok, di sini! :D**

**Oke deh~ Penutupnya segitu aja!**

**Review ya, please! Siapa tau Shab bisa dapet inspirasi lagi dari review kalian.. :D**

**Dan maaf ya kalo agak mengecewakan..**

**Arigatou.. ^^**


	3. Signature from Aizen and Soutaichou

**BLEACHMEGAPLEX**

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH bukan punya saya, tapi punya nya Tite Kubo-san yang mirip Ian Kasela. Kecuali kalo saya udah married sama Tite Kubo-san, baru deh saya bisa meng-claim kalo BLEACH itu punya saya. *Kali ini minta di gampar sama fansnya BLEACH. Hahaha***

**The story is collab by me and my younger sister :D**

**Warning: OOC yang sudah agak berat!**

**Thankyou banget buat yang udah nge review chapter 1 dan chapter 2! Shab seneng banget (lagi) karena ternyata cerita yang saya dan adik saya buat berhasil membuat para readers terhibur. ^^**

**Maaf ya kali ini agak telat update karena mood saya buat nulis sempet hilang selama 2 hari, jadi saya nggak ngelanjutin selama 2 hari itu..**

***Readers: Shab, bawel amet sih, kau! Udah deh, cepet aja kenapa?***

***Shab: Oke, oke, maaf ya saya ngomongnya kebanyakan~ Saya paling ga bisa diem kalo lagi seneng.. Hehe***

Ggio lagi di omelin sama temen-temennya, Grimmjow, Nel dan Ulquiorra karena pergi nggak bilang-bilang.

"Dari mana saja kau, Ggio?" Tanya Grimmjow sambil memamerkan giginya yang membuat orang iri.

"Tidak biasanya kau pergi selama ini.." sambung Nel dengan tatapan _death glare_ lv 1000.

"Kenapa kau pergi tidak bilang-bilang dulu, hah? Nanti kalau kau di culik dan di jual, bagaimana? Kau mau jadi TKI di Arab sana? Ntar kau di siksa setiap hari di sana! Udah gitu nggak di kasih makan, nggak di gaji, tidur Cuma 4 jam sehari, mau kau?" sambung Ulquiorra dengan wajah khawatir (?).

"Ehh.. Ehh.. Aku.." Ggio nggak bisa jawab saking grogi nya.

"Kau kemana, HAH? JAWAB, woy~~" kata Nel masih dengan _death glare_ nya.

"Err.. Aku.. Aku habis dari tempat nya Soi Fon.." jawab Ggio masih dengan nada grogi nya.

"Oh, Soi Fon, taichou yang badannya mungil itu, yaa? Dasar sejenis." Kata Grimmjow.

Empat siku muncul di dahi Ggio.

"Jangan sebut dia mungil!" kata Ggio, berubah dari grogi jadi marah.

Yaa, buat Ggio yang badannya juga mungil, Soi Fon nggak mungil, lah. Grimmjow gimana sih.

"Hei, Hei, sudahlah! Yang penting Ggio udah balik!" kata Ulquiorra.

Ggio hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika Ulquiorra bilang begitu.

"Hei, kalian sedang apa di sini? Bukannya tadi kau mau minta tanda tangan dari Aizen-sama untuk mengesahkan proposal itu agar bisa di bawa ke Soutaichou di Soul Society?" Tanya Aaronierro – Sekarang sedang dalam wujud Shiba Kaien.

"Ini habis menginterogasi Ggio, karena dia pergi nggak bilang-bilang dulu." Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Emang kau habis dari mana, Ggio?" sekarang giliran Aaronierro yang nanya.

"Dari tempatnya Soi Fon.." jawab Ggio, lalu _blushing_.

"Soi Fon.. Soi Fon.. Yang badannya kecil itu, yaa? Yang mirip Rukia, kalau tidak salah? Yang wajahnya seperti orang chinesse itu, kan?" kata Aaronierro sambil mengingat-ingat.

Ah, capek deh. Aaronierro sama aja kayak Grimmjow, memanggil Soi Fon dengan sebutan 'kecil' ato 'mungil'.

"Duh, jangan sebut dia mungil, kenapa?" Tanya Ggio dengan nada pasrah.

"Lagipula dia kan nggak mirip dengan Rukia.. Yah, memang ku akui, Soi memang seperti orang chinesse." lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak bilang badannya kecil, karena badanmu juga kecil, Ggio. Sudah lah, kau cocok koq sama dia. Yang penting, kalau pergi bilang dulu, ya!" kata Aaronierro.

"Iya, iya. Sekarang aku kembali dulu ya, ke ruanganku!" Jawab Ggio lalu ber sonido, kembali ke ruangannya.

"Baiklah, aku ke tempat Aizen-sama dulu, ya" kata Ulquiorra, lalu ber sonido ke ruangan Aizen.

Ketika Grimmjow, Nel dan Aaronierro baru mau bersonido ke ruangannya masing- masing, mereka dikejutkan oleh teriakan yang paling 'menyeramkan' se Las Noches, eh bukan, lebih parah lagi bahkan, se Hueco Mundo.

Siapa lagi kalo bukan teriakannya Charlotte, fraksi bencong dari Mbah Barragan yang sekarang sudah almarhum.

"Aah, Yayang Aaronierro~ Akhirnya kau ku temukan, tampan! Aku mencarimu dari tadi." Teriak Charlotte, lalu ingin memeluk Aaronierro.

"Hyaa~ Aku nggak mau di peluk sama benconggg… Amit-amit deh! Pergi jauh-jauh lah kau, sana!" kata Aaronierro berlari menghindari pelukan Charlotte.

"Aduuh, kok yayang Aaronierro begitu sih? Aku suka padamu~" Charlotte masih ingin memeluk, dan lebih parahnya lagi, ingin mencium Aaronierro.

Grimmjow dan Nel cengo ngeliat kelakuan fraksi bencong itu. Makin sinting aja, padahal, kalo mengenai cantik-kecantikan, masih cantikan bencong dari Taman Lawang yang berada di sebuah Negara tropis bernama Indonesia sana.

"Huaaa.. Amit-amit deh kalo gue sampe di cium sama lu! Mendingan gue di cium sama pocong perawan deh, dari pada sama lu!" kini Aaronierro berlari sambil nangis.

"Hahaha, ubah wujudmu, Aaronierro! Jangan berwujud seperti Kaien terus! Kaien kan ganteng! Makanya bencong itu tertarik sama kau!" Teriak Nel sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Wajah Grimmjow pun berubah, dari cengo jadi wajah tertawa. Tertawa melihat kelakuan sang espada nomor 9 itu karena di kejar-kejar oleh bencong.

Aaronierro segera merubah wujudnya menjadi wujud aslinya. Charlotte pun berhenti mengejarnya.

"Ah, yayang Aaronierro nggak seru nih." Kata Charlotte lalu bersonido kembali alamnya sendiri.

Aaronierro menghela nafas lega.

Nel dan Grimmjow masih tertawa, dan segera bersonido ke ruangannya masing-masing sebelum di gampar oleh Aaronierro.

**~~SHIN~~**

Di ruangan Aizen.

'Tok, Tok, Tok'

"Masuk, Ulquiorra!" kata Aizen dari dalam. Aizen sudah tahu kalau Ulquiorra yang datang, karena ia merasakan reiatsu Ulquiorra mendekat ke ruangannya.

"Terima kasih, Aizen-sama."

"Yo, Ulquiorra. Kau pasti mau minta aku mengesahkan proposal yang baru saja kau dan teman-temanmu buat, kan?" kata Aizen, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Espada kesayangannya itu.

"Ya, bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja, boleh ku lihat proposalnya?"

Ulquiorra menyerahkan proposal yang sudah dijilid rapi oleh Szayel, Espada nomor 8. Karena yang memiliki mesin printer, fotokopi dan tempat penjilidan hanyalah Szayel, entah untuk apa dia membeli alat-alat yang jelas-jelas hampir tidak pernah di gunakan seperti itu (yah, pada akhirnya, di gunakan, sih).

"Tidak buruk, bagi Espada yang tidak pernah membuat proposal seperti kalian. Baiklah, akan ku tanda tangani."

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Aizen-sama." Jawab Ulquiorra dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca ingin menangis terharu.

Lalu Aizen membubuhkan tanda tangannya serta memberi stempel bertuliskan 'Las Noches' di atasnya, dan menyerahkan kembali proposal itu pada Ulquiorra.

"Sekarang kau boleh memberikan proposal itu pada Soutaichou. Dan kau harus ingat, Ulquiorra, kau harus bisa meyakinkan Soutaichou bahwa bisnis yang kau bangun ini tidak akan mengganggu aktivitas Seireitei."

"Siap, Aizen-sama. Sekarang aku pergi dulu, ya~"

Ulquiorra segera bersodino keluar dari ruangan Aizen dan pergi (lagi) ke ruangan Grimmjow.

"Grimmjoowww~~" panggil Ulquiorra, yang lagi-lagi bernada senang.

Grimmjow yang sudah hampir tertidur, mendadak terduduk karena kaget dengan suara yang tidak biasa itu.

"Heh? Ulquiorra? Ada apa?" Tanya Grimmjow, dengan tampang yang kebingunan karena sikap _soulmate_nya yang tidak biasa ini.

"Ke Seireitei, yu! Aku mau memberikan proposal ini pada Soutaichou." Jawab Ulquiorra berseri-seri (?).

"Kau sudah mendapatkan tanda tangan Aizen-sama?"

"Sudah, baru saja."

"Besok saja, ah! Aku ngantuk sekali! Kau tahu kan, berapa lama waktu yang kita butuhkan untuk membuat proposal itu?"

"Oh iya, baiklah, terima kasih, Grimmjow."

Lalu Ulquiorra keluar dari ruangan Grimmjow dan kembali ke kamarnya tercinta, di mana ia meletakkan sebuah poster besar Orihime di salah satu dinding kamarnya.

**~~SHIN~~**

_Next day.._

"Grimmjooowww! Ayo bangun! Kamu tidur nya kayak kebo banget, sih! Lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa!" teriak Ulquiorra dari depan kamar Grimmjow.

Grimmjow membuka mata biru nya dengan malas, lalu melirik jam dinding. Jam 7 lewat 10 pagi. Grimmjow kaget karena ia sadar bahwa ia sudah terlambat untuk sarapan di _hall _yang biasanya dipakai untuk rapat. Padahal, biasanya dia kan bangun sekitar jam setengah 6.

"Ah, maaf Ulquiorra! Kau duluan saja ke _hall_ nya! Nanti aku menyusul!" teriak Grimmjow dari dalam kamar, lalu segera mandi dan bersiap menghadapi hari yang baru.

_Setelah sarapan.._

"Grimm, ayo kita ke Seireitei!" kata Ulquiorra bersemangat.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi~" jawab Grimmjow, berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak tertawa mendengar suara bersemangat dari Ulquiorra, lalu membuka lubang Garganta menuju Seireitei.

"Grimm, Ulqui! Kalian mau ke Seireitei?" ucap sebuah suara yang tak lain tak bukan adalah arrancar mungil bernama Ggio.

"He? Ggio, rupa nya. Iya, kami mau ke Seireitei. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"Bolehkah aku ikut?" kata Ggio.

"Pasti kau mau menemui taichou yang mungil itu, ya? Baiklah, ayo." Jawab Ulquiorra.

Lagi-lagi 4 siku muncul di dahi Ggio.

"Jangan sebut dia mungil, Ulqui.."

"Sudah, kau mau ikut, tidak? Kalau tidak, kami tinggal, ya!" kata Grimmjow tidak sabar.

Lalu Ggio pun berjalan mengikuti Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra menuju Seireitei.

_**Di Seireitei..**_

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow dan Ggio sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang batalion 1.

Reiatsu Soutaichou sudah sangat terasa, walaupun dari luar gerbang. Ggio yang sudah tidak kuat menahan reiatsu yang sangat besar itu, terpental entah kemana. Tapi, Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow tidak menyadari bahwa Ggio sudah menghilang, dan mereka masih bisa menahan reiatsu yang sangat terasa itu.

Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow berjalan menuju ruangan Soutaichou tanpa dihalangi oleh 1 shinigami pun, karena para pengawal sudah tahu akan kedatangan mereka. Ya, Soutaichou di telpon oleh Aizen, mengabarkan bahwa akan ada beberapa Espada nya yang datang ke tempat Soutaichou untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Dan soutaichou memberitahukan seluruh bawahan yang bertugas di batalion 1 untuk membiarkan Espada yang datang menemui Soutaichou.

Semakin dekat dengan ruangan Soutaichou, Reiatsu yang dirasakan semakin besar. Sebenarnya Grimmjow sudah tidak tahan, tapi ia berusaha menahannya agar ia tidak malu di depan _soulmate_nya, Ulquiorra. Soalnya, Ulquiorra terlihat tenang-tenang saja walau dihujani oleh reiatsu sebesar itu.

Di tengah jalan, Grimmjow baru menyadari bahwa Ggio sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Ulquiorra, Ggio ke mana?" Tanya Grimmjow bingung.

"Bukankah tadi ia berada di sampingmu?" jawab Ulquiorra.

"Tapi sekarang ia entah di mana.."

Ulquiorra memalingkan kepalanya untuk melihat, dan benar saja, Ggio sudah tidak ada di samping Ulquiorra.

"Sudahlah, nanti saja kita cari dia.." lanjut Ulquiorra.

_Sesampainya di ruangan Soutaichou.._

Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow masuk, dan lagi-lagi, reiatsu yang dirasakan semakin besar saja. Anehnya, sang fuku-taichou dari Soutaichou, Chojiro Sasakibe, yang berdiri tepat di samping Soutaichou, tenang-tenang saja. Ia tampak tak terganggu dengan besarnya reiatsu dari Soutaichou.

"Jadi kalian, Espada yang kemarin diberitahu oleh Aizen?" Tanya Soutaichou membuka pembicaraan.

"Ehmm.. Iya. Sebenarnya kami datang bertiga, dengan salah satu fraksi kami. Tapi, sekarang dia pergi entah kemana." Jawab Grimmjow.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan padaku?" Tanya Soutaichou, _to the point_ saja.

'Ternyata benar, Soutaichou orangnya tidak suka main-main. Ia langsung _to the point_ aja, tuh.' Batin Grimmjow.

"Aku ingin memberikan proposal ini, Soutaichou.." kata Ulquiorra lalu berjalan dan memberikan proposal yang ia bawa.

Soutaichou membaca proposal itu selama 10 menit. Biar udah tua, juga, pengelihatan Soutaichou masih bagus.

"JADI, kau ingin membangun sebuah gedung bioskop, wahai espada?" Tanya Soutaichou pada kedua espada yang sekarang berada di depannya. Reiatsunya naik lagi.

Grimmjow masih aja nahan diri agar tidak terlempar.

Ulquiorra masih tampak tenang.

"Ya, Soutaichou." Jawab Ulquiorra.

"APAKAH KAU TAHU, MEMBANGUN GEDUNG BIOSKOP AKAN MEMBUAT KINERJA PARA TAICHOU DAN BAWAHANNYA JADI KACAU?" ucap Soutaichou agak marah, reiatsunya semakin naik, dan itu membuat Grimmjow menyerah. Akhirnya Grimmjow terlempar menabrak dinding yang ada di dekat pintu, lalu semaput.

Ulquiorra sudah mulai meringis menahan 'hujan' reiatsu yang semakin menjadi.

"Saya sudah memikirkan hal itu, Soutaichou. Saya berjanji akan membuka bioskop itu lewat dari jam 2 siang." Jawab Ulquiorra agak terbata-bata.

"Tutup jam berapa, Espada?"

"Sekitar jam 8 malam, Soutaichou."

"Kau yakin hal ini tidak akan mengganggu kinerja shinigami?"

"Yakin se yakin-yakinnya. Saya sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak lama."

"Baiklah, akan kupikirkan lagi."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Soutaichou."

"Douitashimashite, Espada."

Seketika itu, pintu ruangan di ketuk.

Ternyata yang masuk adalah Kuchiki Byakuya, _rokku bantai taichou_. Dia melirik Grimmjow yang sedang klenger di dekat pintu, lalu menghela nafas.

"Oh, Kuchiki taichou, ada apa?" Tanya Soutaichou.

"Aku ingin memberikan undangan ini, Soutaichou. Ada salah satu anggota keluarga Kuchiki yang akan menikah." Jawab Byakuya dengan nada kalem nan datarnya.

"Baik, terima kasih, Kuchiki taichou."

"Sama-sama, Soutaichou. Dan kau, Espada, kalau kau sudah tidak ada keperluan, sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke alam mu bersama temanmu yang berambut biru itu." Ucap Byakuya lalu memalingkan kepalanya ke arah Grimmjow yang klenger di dekat pintu keluar. Dan Byakuya segera bershunpo kembali ke batalionnya.

"Baik. Terima kasih banyak, Soutaichou." Kata Ulqiorra lalu keluar sambil membopong Grimmjow.

Ketika sampai di luar, Grimmjow tampak sedikit membaik.

"Kau kenapa, Grimm? Tidak biasanya." Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Astaga naga Ulquiorra, reiatsu Soutaichou itu besar sekali, apakah kau tidak merasakannya? Aku sudah hampir kehabisan nafas di dalam, tadi." Jawab Grimmjow yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Yah, memang besar sekali. Aku sendiri sudah hampir tidak tahan. Makanya aku segera membawamu keluar. Mungkin ada baiknya kau ku bawa ke batalion penyembuhan dulu."

"Nggak mau nyari Ggio dulu?"

"Udah, yang penting kau dulu deh. Mana bisa kita mencari Ggio dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini."

_Batalion 4.._

"Baiklah, kurasa kau sudah tidak apa-apa, Grimmjow-san" ucap Hanataro, salah satu officer dari batalion 4.

"Terima kasih. Siapa nama mu, Shinigami?" Tanya Grimmjow dengan gaya nya yang memang agak selengean.

"Aku Hanataro Yamada, salah satu officer di batalion 4. Tadi aku juga sempat mengobati seorang arrancar kecil, sekarang ia masih tertidur. Ku rasa ia terlalu memaksakan dirinya." Jawab Hanataro dengan polos nya.

"Ggio! Di mana dia sekarang?" Tanya Ulquiorra tidak sabar.

Hanataro menunjukkan di mana Ggio tertidur.

Ternyata ada Soi Fon juga di sana, menemani Ggio.

"Tch, dasar merepotkan. Kalo nggak sanggup, kenapa dia harus memaksakan diri?" ucap Grimmjow smabil menggaruk rambut birunya yang tidak gatal.

Soi Fon memalingkan wajahnya ke arah dari mana datangnya suara.

"Kalian.. Espada? Menjemput Ggio, ya? Kenapa dia bisa terjatuh di taman batalion 2?" Tanya Soi Fon yang memasang _death glare_ nya pada Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow.

"Err.. Tadi kita ingin menemui Soutaichou. Tapi saat kita masuk, Ggio sudah menghilang entah kemana. Sepertinya ia terpental karena kuatnya reiatsu dari Soutaichou." Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Em, Ulquiorra? Grimmjow? Maaf tadi aku nggak bisa menemani kalian menemui Soutaichou. Aku tidak kuat menahan reiatsu dari Soutaichou." Kata Ggio yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ah, ya sudah lah! Sekarang, kau masih ingin di sini atau ikut kami kembali ke Las Noches? Urusan kami sudah selesai." Ucap Grimmjow.

"Kalian kembali saja duluan, aku akan di sini lebih lama lagi." Jawab Ggio.

Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow pun kembali ke Las Noches tanpa Ggio, yang sepertinya masih ingin bersama dengan Soi Fon.

**~~SHIN~~**

_Next day, again.._

Aizen memanggil Ulquiorra, mengabarkan bahwa Soutaichou mengizinkan Ulquiorra membangun sebuah bioskop, yang kelak akan di nama kan 'BleachMegaplex'.

Ulquiorra bersonido ke ruangan Grimmjow, dan melompat-lompat kegirangan, layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja di turuti keinginannya. Grimmjow sweatdrop, berusaha untuk tidak jantungan yang kedua kalinya.

**~~SHIN~~**

Keesokan harinya, Ulquiorra segera menjalankan misi nya. Ia meminta bantuan dari arrancar lain untuk membantunya membangun gedung bioskop.

Ulquiorra sudah menentukan tempat yang pas untuk membangun gedung itu.

"Ulqui-san, nanti kita di kasih makan, kan?" Tanya salah satu arrancar yang akan membangun bioskop itu.

"Iya, kalian akan di kasih makan, 3 kali sehari. Tenang aja." Jawab Ulquiorra santai.

Akankah misi Ulquiorra berhasil? Kita lihat saja chapter berikutnya..

*****To be continued*****

**Well, chapter 3 selesai~**

**Lebih panjang lagi dari chapter 1 dan 2..**

**Maklum, Shab pengennya nulis sedeskriptif mungkin. Hehe..**

**Tenang aja, Shab nggak akan bikin lebih dari 10 chapter, koQ! :D**

**Dan sepertinya Shab udah terpikir Gin pergi ke mana. XD**

**Oh iya, diantara para readers, ada yang maen game NDS yang berjudul 'Bleach : the 3****rd**** phantom', nggak? Kalo ada, kasih tau Shab donk! Shab stuck di chapter 21 nih. **

**Oke deh, segitu aja penutupnya!**

**Jangan lupa review, ya! Saya akan selalu membalas review anda 1 per satu.**

**Thankyou! ^^**


	4. Build a Building

**BLEACHMEGAPLEX**

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH bukan punya saya, tapi punya Tite Kubo-san yang sekarang sedang berada di negeri sakura sana. Mungkin dia sedang memandang bunga **_**cherry blossom**_** itu berguguran jatuh ke tanah. *Kayak saya tau aja, di sana bunga-bunga **_**cherry blossom**_** lagi gugur ato nggak.. Hehe.***

**The story is collab by me and my younger sister. :D**

**WARNING: OOC, sudah semakin parah! Mungkin kepala Ulquiorra habis kepentok dinding, dia jadi agak-agak berubah.**

**Huaaah~ Thankyou banget yang sudah menjadi pe-review setia kami (saya dan adik saya) selama 3 chapter terdahulu! Kami, tentu saja, senang sekali karena fanfiction yang agak miring ini sudah menghibur para readers!**

**Dan maafkan saya kalau di chapter ini (dan chapter-chapter sebelumnya) masih ada kesalahan ketik, karena saya kan juga manusia, pasti punya kesalahan juga. :D**

**Saya seneng banget ketika saran dan kritik dari para pe-review masuk ke saya, karena hal itu bisa membuat saya menjadi lebih baik dalam membuat suatu cerita. XD**

**Walaupun saya sedang pusing mikirin game yang lagi **_**stuck**_** di salah 1 chapternya, saya tetep semangat buat nulis kelanjutan dari fanfic ini~**

**So, let the story begin..**

Ulquiorra lagi semangat-semangatnya untuk menjalankan bisnis baru nya.

Untuk konstruksi bagunan, Ulquiorra meminta bantuan Espada nomor 1, Coyote Starrk untuk membuat rancangannya.

Lalu untuk penataan ruangan dan keharmonisan ruangannya, Ulquiorra meminta bantuan Neliel, Halibel dan Szayel. Loh, kok ada Szayel segala? Yaa, seperti yang kalian tahu, Szayel kan agak mirip dengan Yumichika, lumayan bagus dalam hal cantik kecantikan.

Sedangkan untuk membangun bangunannya, Ulquiorra meminta bantuan dari para Arrancar tingkat menengah kebawah.

**~~SHIN~~**

Bangunan itu ternyata hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga hari untuk di bangun. Baru bangunannya aja sih, belom isinya.

Untung saja dalam kurun waktu tiga hari itu, Arrancar yang akan dipekerjakan tidak membuat kerusuhan saat bekerja.

_**Hari pertama**_

"Hey, para Arrancar! Ayo bangun! Hari ini kita akan memulai _project_ baru di Seireitei!" kata Ulquirra pada Arrancar-arrancar yang sedang tidur di salah satu sisi menara Las Noches.

"Huaahh.. Ulqui-san.. Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali, sih? Masih ngantuk nih!" protes salah satu Arrancar.

Hari memang masih pagi, baru jam setengah 7 kok.

"Hei, matahari sudah terbit di Seireitei sana! Kalau tidak bergegas, kalian akan bekerja sampai malam. Lebih baik mulai dari pagi, nanti sore sudah selesai! Lagipula matahari pagi kan bagus buat kesehatan tulang! Biar nggak cepet keropos kayak Barragan!" jawab Ulquiorra sambil berkicau mengenai kesehatan tulang.

"Sekarang Ulqui-san cerewet, ya. Kayaknya dulu nggak gini deh!" lagi-lagi, salah satu Arrancar protes.

"Aah, ya sudah lah! Kalau mau marah, marah lah sama Author nya sana! Jangan salahin saya yang sudah begini sejak lahir! Ayo, semua Arrancar, banguuuunnn!" teriak Ulquiorra, bersiap untuk mengeluarkan _cero_ berwarna hijau jika para Arrancar itu tidak bangun.

Arrancar-arrancar itu bangun dengan kalang kabut nya. Karena di suruh buru-buru oleh Ulquiorra, mereka mandi ala bebek. 1 kamar mandi ber 10, buat Arrancar yang kurus, ber 8 buat Arrancar yang besar.

Pembangunan dilakukan di tengah-tengah Seireitei, dengan maksud, memudahkan para pengunjung untuk berkunjung ke bioskop itu. Untung ada tempat kosong.

Hari pertama, pembangunan berjalan lancar.

Konstruksi sudah selesai, dan ternyata pembangunan konstruksi bangunan lebih cepat daripada yang di perkirakan. Jadi, Ulquiorra membiarkan para Arrancar tingkat menengah ke bawah itu selesai sebelum sore. Dan tentu saja, Ulquiorra menepati janji nya untuk memberi mereka makan 3 kali sehari.

_**Hari kedua**_

Lagi-lagi Ulquiorra membangunkan para Arrancar dengan cara yang nggak banget.

Di suruh buru-buru lagi.

Mandi masal lagi.

Sarapan masal lagi.

Di hari kedua nya, Ulquiorra berencana untuk memulai membuat bangunannya.

"Mungkin pekerjaan hari ini akan berlangsung lebih lama dari kemarin!" teriak Ulquiorra pada Arrancar yang akan bekerja hari itu.

"Huuuu…" koor dari para Arrancar pun terdengar.

_Siang harinya.._

Ulquiorra sedang mengawasi Arrancar yang bekerja hari itu, di temani oleh Grimmjow dan Nel.

Ichigo yang sedang jalan-jalan bersama dengan Rukia, iseng mendatangi Ulquiorra, Grimmjow dan Nel yang sudah bercucuran keringat karena teriknya sinar matahari di Seireitei. Ichigo dan Rukia sendiri tidak merasa kepanasan karena efek dingin dari zanpakutou milik rukia, Sode no Shirayuki.

"Hei Ulqui, Grimm dan Nel!" sapa Ichigo pada ketiga Espada yang udah bau keringat itu.

"Eh Ichigo dan Rukia~" balas Grimmjow dengan senyum kebanggaannya.

"Itsygoo~~" kata Nel lalu berlari dan memeluk Ichigo, yang kemudian langsung di _death glare_ oleh Rukia dan Grimmjow.

"N.. Nel~ Sadarkan dirimu, nak! Tubuhmu tidak lagi kecil!" ucap Ichigo yang sudah terjatuh karena tidak siap dengan pelukan Nel.

"Oh iya, maafkan aku, Itsygo.." kata Nel tertawa.

"Dasar Nel. Biar tubuhnya udah balik ke semula, ternyata sifat ke kanak-kanakan nya masih ada, ya" kata Rukia sweatdrop.

"Ichigo, kau sudah di angkat jadi taichou ya? Batalion berapa?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang sejak tadi diam saja, menahan panasnya sinar matahari.

"Hemm.. Batalion 3, menggantikan Gin yang wajahnya seperti rubah itu." Jawab Ichigo sekena nya.

"Gin pergi dari Hueco Mundo, entah kemana." Kata Grimmjow.

"Heeeh? Pergi? Kenapa lagi dia?" Tanya Rukia heran.

"Ku dengar dia tidak suka kalau Hueco Mundo baikan dengan Soul Society." Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Lalu kata nya, dia tidak suka, orang yang dia cintai, ternyata makin deket sama seseorang." Sambung Nel.

"Hah? Orang yang Gin cintai? Siapa?" kini giliran Ichigo yang heran.

"Kalau tidak salah, Rangiku-san, Ichigo." Jawab Rukia.

"Rangiku-san? Dengan siapa? Pasti dengan Toushiro." Ucap Ichigo sweatdrop.

"Itu mah Gin nya aja yang kayak anak kecil. Setahu ku mereka berdua sudah dekat sejak awal di tempatkan di batalion 10" kata Rukia tak acuh.

"Ah sudah, lah! Ayo kita kembali, Rukia. Nanti Byakuya marah padaku kalau sampai aku terlambat memulangkanmu ke hadapannya. Ulqui, Nel, Grimm, duluan ya!" kata Ichigo lalu menarik tangan Rukia, menjauh.

Lagi-lagi, pekerjaan hari itu berjalan dengan lancar, walau belum selesai sepenuhnya. Baru setengah bagian saja.

_**Hari ketiga**_

Bangun pagi lagi~

Mandi masal lagi..

Dan otomatis, sarapan masal lagi..

Ah Ulquiorra monoton banget sih hidupnya!

Pada hari ketiga, pekerjaan berjalan seperti biasa.

Bangunan akhirnya selesai di bangun. Tinggal isi nya.

Waw, bioskop di bangun dalam waktu tiga hari saja.

'Arrancar-arrancar itu hebat juga dalam membangun gedung sebesar ini.' Batin Ulquiorra.

**~~SHIN~~**

Untuk mengisi perlengkapan bioskop seperti layar, kursi, alat pemutar film, tempat penjualan tiket, TV plasma untuk pemutar _trailer_ dan jadwal film, tempat menjual makanan, dan teman-temannya, Ulquiorra masih meminta bantuan Arrancar tingkat menengah kebawah.

Dan dengan demikian, resmi lah BleachMegaplex berdiri. Ada 8 theater di dalamnya.

Ulquiorra lompat-lompat kegirangan.

Szayel bingung dengan sikap Ulquiorra yang berubah.

'Kayaknya Ulquiorra habis ketiban batu bata, ya, sampe jadi kayak gini.' Batinnya.

Tapi, untuk menjadi pegawai nya, Ulquiorra mencoba untuk meminta teman-teman espadanya.

Tidak semudah yang dibayangkan Ulquiorra ketika meminta teman-temannya untuk menjadi pegawai.

Seperti ini contohnya, ketika ia meminta Nel untuk menjadi orang yang menjaga pintu theater untuk meminta tiket.

"Ah, aku tidak mau! Aku kan juga mau nonton di BleachMegaplex, Ulquiorra.." jawab Nel.

"Tapi, Nel.. Ku mohon.." ucap Ulquiorra yang sudah setengah pasrah mendengar jawaban Nel.

"Bagaimana kalau kita meminta bantuan fraksi kita? Kan jumlahnya cukup banyak, pasti cukup untuk mengisi semua _job_ yang di butuhkan." Kata Nel, tidak tega melihat Ulquiorra yang sudah kelelahan meminta teman-temannya untuk jadi pegawai.

"Humm.. Baiklah, akan ku coba untuk menanyakan hal ini pada mereka.. Thankyou, Nel!" jawab Ulquiorra lalu bersonido ke tempat di mana para fraksi biasa berkumpul.

Ternyata Tuhan masih berbaik hati pada Ulquiorra, karena fraksi yang ada dengan senang hati menerima job yang ditawarkan oleh Ulquiorra – termasuk Ggio.

Kayaknya Ggio punya niat sendiri tuh, biar bisa ke tempat nya Soi Fon terus.

**~~SHIN~~**

_Meanwhile, di Seireitei.._

Hinamori sedang duduk-duduk di taman bersama dengan komandannya, Abarai Renji.

"Renji taichou.." ucap Hinamori pelan.

"Hmm?" jawab Renji singkat.

"Terkadang aku rindu dengan Aizen taichou.. Eh bukan, maksudku, Aizen.. Eh.." Hinamori bingung dengan panggilan yang akan ia gunakan untuk memanggil Aizen.

"Hmm. Kurasa sekarang kau memanggilnya Aizen-san aja deh. Yah, memang rasa rindu itu pasti ada, Hinamori-kun. Apalagi kau pernah punya kenangan manis bersama dengan Aizen.."

"Begitu ya.. Apakah dia masih mengingatku, Renji taichou? Apakah dia rindu padaku?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu akan hal itu selain Aizen sendiri, Hinamori-kun. Mudah-mudahan saja di sana ia juga merindukanmu."

_Lalu di batalion 6.._

"Rukia.." panggil sang kakak, Byakuya.

"Y.. Ya, Nii-sama." Jawab Rukia yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba sang kakak memanggilnya.

"Kau tahu kan, bioskop bernama BleachMegaplex itu sekarang sudah selesai di bangun?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau mau mencobanya? Mungkin hiburan di butuhkan sesekali."

Byakuya menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Bo.. Bolehkah, Nii-sama?" Tanya Rukia sekali lagim tidak percaya.

"Ya, silahkan pergi dengan si rambut duren itu."

Mata Rukia langsung berbinar-binar, tak percaya kakaknya tercinta, akan mengatakan hal itu.

Rupanya Byakuya benar-benar sudah mengizinkan Rukia untuk menjadi milik Ichigo selama nya (?).

"Te.. Terima kasih, Nii-sama! Nanti kalau kau ingin mencoba nonton di sana, aku akan menemanimu!" jawab Rukia berkaca-kaca, terharu karena pada akhirnya, kakaknya tercinta mengizinkannya untuk berhubungan dengan Ichigo.

"Ya, sama-sama."

'Ketika aku melihatmu bersama dengan Ichigo, aku senang sekali karena senyummu yang sudah lama hilang, kembali lagi. Mudah-mudahan itu tidak akan pernah hilang lagi, Rukia. Dan kau, Ichigo. Jaga lah Rukia dengan baik, karena aku percaya padamu.' Batin Byakuya.

**~~SHIN~~**

_Meanwhile again, di salah satu pojok kota Karakura.._

Orihime, Ishida dan Chad sedang mengisi waktu liburannya dengan berjalan-jalan. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah berjalan menuju ujung kota Karakura.

"Ah! Lihat! Ada toko kecil yang baru buka di sana!" teriak Orihime, lalu berlari ke toko itu.

Toko yang dinamakan 'Mr. Smile' itu ternyata menjual permen, snack dan berbagai macam cemilan.

Tapi yang paling menarik adalah, anak-anak kecil berkerumun di salah satu rak yang menjual snack kecil. Snack kecil itu bernama Mr. Smile.

"Waa.. Sepertinya banyak sekali yang ingin membeli snack ini.." kata Ishida sambil memandang snack yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia dengar itu.

"Ayo kita coba!" ucap Orihime lalu mengambil beberapa snack itu, dan membayarnya.

"Hei, bagaimana penjualan hari ini?" Tanya seseorang – yang sepertinya manager dari toko itu. Wajahnya mirip seperti Suneo yang ada di kartun Doraemon, atau lebih mirip lagi kayak rubah.

"Hasilnya lumayan, pak Gin.." jawab sang penjaga kasir.

"G.. Gin.. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu.." ucap Orihime sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Ka.. Kalau tidak salah, dia itu salah satu taichou yang ikut bersama dengan Aizen, kan? Ichimaru Gin. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?" jawab Chad dengan nada datarnya, tapi nggak sedater Ulquiorra.

"Mustahil.." kata Ishida singkat.

"Hei kalian, sedang apa di sana? Banyak yang mau mengantri, tuh!" ucap Gin.

"Ah! Maaf.." kata Orihime, Ishida dan Chad, lalu segera menyingkir dari barisan.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat kalian di suatu tempat.." kata Gin lalu mendekati Orihime, Ishida dan Chad.

Seperti apakah reaksi Orihime, Ishida dan Chad selanjutnya? Kita tunggu saja~ ^^

*****To be continued*****

**Finally~ Selesai lagi!**

**Chapter 4 lebih pendek dari chapter 3, karena tidak ada yang perlu di deskripsikan.. :D**

**Sekali lagi, Shab menghanturkan banyak terima kasih kepada yang sudah membaca maupun yang sudah mereview fanfic ini!**

**Karena Shab seneng banget kalo baru dapet review baru.. Hehe XD**

**Lalu, Gin yang pergi dari Hueco Mundo, sudah mulai di ceritakan di sini, walau sedikit. Yah.. Mungkin kemunculan Gin di fanfic kali ini memang tidak banyak.**

**Akhir kata, review please! Karena Shab akan selalu membalas review yang masuk!**

**Thanyou very much~ ^^**


	5. Opening!

**BLEACHMEGAPLEX**

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH Cuma punya Tite Kubo-san yang pasti sekarang lagi melanjutkan manga nya BLEACH..**

**The story is collab by me and my younger sister. :D**

**WARNING: OOC berat! Sekarang makin banyak karakter yang ngikutin Ulquiorra jadi 'rada-rada'.**

**Yoo~ Ketemu lagi dengan author di chapter 5!**

**Makasih banget buat yang udah nge review chapter sebelumnya! Shab selalu seneng bila ada review yang masuk! Saran dan kritik akan selalu saya terima.**

**Trus, bila di chapter ini (termasuk chapter-chapter sebelumnya) ada kesalahan ketik, maafkanlah daku~ Karena saya kan juga manusia, pasti kesalahan itu ada, walau saya berusaha untuk se **_**perfect**_** mungkin. ^^**

**Ehm.. Satu lagi deh sebelum Shab mulai ceritanya.. Shab berusaha untuk membuat **_**pair**_** yang ada di fanfic kali ini nggak terlalu keliatan.. Sekali lagi kata 'maaf' bila ada yang tidak suka dengan **_**pair**_** yang Shab bikin di fanfic ini.. Karena tujuannya buat humor, bukan romance.. :D**

**Okay, now, let the story begin..**

Orihime, Chad dan Ishida sedang berada di salah satu toko yang ada di pinggiran kota Karakura, yang bernama 'Mr. Smile'.

"G.. Gin.. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu.." ucap Orihime sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Ka.. Kalau tidak salah, dia itu salah satu taichou yang ikut bersama dengan Aizen, kan? Ichimaru Gin. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?" jawab Chad dengan nada datarnya, tapi nggak sedatar Ulquiorra.

"Mustahil.." kata Ishida singkat.

"Hei kalian, sedang apa di sana? Banyak yang mau mengantri, tuh!" ucap Gin.

"Ah! Maaf.." kata Orihime, Ishida dan Chad, lalu segera menyingkir dari barisan.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat kalian di suatu tempat.." kata Gin lalu mendekati Orihime, Ishida dan Chad.

"Eh.. Eh.. Benarkah?" Tanya Orihime grogi.

"Emm.. Oh iya, benar! Nama mu Inoue Orihime, kan? Aku ingat sekarang, dulu kau kan pernah di undang oleh Aizen ke Las Noches, kan?" jawab Gin lalu memandang Orihime dengan tatapan rubahnya.

"Iya. Ternyata anda ingat dengan saya, ya, Gin-san. La.. Lalu.. Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau ada di Las Noches?" ucap Orihime.

"Sebenarnya ada 2 alasan saya pergi dari Las Noches. Yang pertama, saya nggak suka dan nggak setuju kalau Hueco Mundo baikan sama Soul Society. Yang kedua, saya rahasiakan ya. Itu pribadi.." kata Gin menjelaskan sedikit mengapa ia pergi dari Hueco Mundo.

"Pasti alasan kedua nya masalah cinta, kan, Gin-san?" kata Orihime yang kali ini tidak ketakutan lagi.

JLEB. Tepat sasaran.

"Jangan-jangan.. Rangiku-san?" tebak Chad, rada ngeyel.

JLEB lagi. Tepat sasaran 2 kali.

"Kau cemburu dengan anak cebol yang sekarang menjadi taichou nya? Ya ampunn.. Tidak bisa kah kau lihat perbedaan tinggi mereka yang begitu menjulang?" kata Ishida menahan tawa.

JLEB untuk yang ke 3 kali nya. Tepat sasaran 3 kali.

Mendadak wajah Gin berubah jadi merah. Merahnya mengalahkan warna rambutnya Renji.

"Ke.. Kenapa kalian bisa tahu mengenai masalah itu?" Tanya Gin heran.

"Hahaha.. Toushiro-kun pernah cerita padaku kalau kau dan Rangiku-san adalah teman dekat sejak kecil. Tapi aku lupa, kapan ia menceritakan hal itu. Jadi benar, ya? Lagipula tidak heran kok, bila kau bersama dengannya selama bertahun-tahun, pasti ada rasa terpendam dalam hati masing-masing." sekarang giliran Orihime menjelaskan.

"Emm.. Mungkin yang kalian katakan itu benar. Ya sudah lah, aku kembali ke ruanganku dulu, ya! Masih ada yang harus kukerjakan." Ucap Gin menyudahi pembicaraan, lalu berjalan ke ruangannya.

**~~SHIN~~**

_In Las Noches.._

"Ulquiorra! Hari ini BleachMegaplex _grand opening_, ya? Ada acara apa saja?" Tanya Nel menghampiri Ulquiorra.

"Hemm.. Sebenarnya aku ingin ada sebuah band yang tampil di grand opening ini. Tapi aku nggak tahu band yang bagus sekarang ini.." jawab Ulquiorra menerawang.

"Kangen band aja kau undang ke sini. Pasti mereka mau deh." Ucap Nel, ngaco.

"Ah ogah. Lagu nya mirip dangdut gitu! Yang ada bukan _grand opening_, tapi malah dangdutan!" kata Ulquiorra menolak untuk mengundang Kangen band.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang tampil di _grand opening_nya?" Tanya sebuah suara yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Aizen.

"E.. Eh.. Aizen-sama? Memangnya kau punya band?" kata Ulquiorra kaget.

"Untuk sekarang, tidak perlu band. Yang penting kau siapkan saja piano or keyboard. Tosen yang akan memainkannya."

"Hah? Tosen-sama bisa maen keyboard?" Tanya Nel, heran karena Tosen bisa maen keyboard, padahal Tosen kan buta.

"Tentu saja bisa, Nel. Di situ lah kelebihan Tosen." Jawab Aizen.

"Dan kau Ulquiorra, setuju tidak, kalau aku yang tampil?" lanjutnya.

"I.. Iya, Aizen-sama! Aku berterima kasih sekali karena Aizen-sama mau tampil di _grand opening_ BleachMegaplex. Akan segera ku siapkan alat yang di butuhkan." Jawab Ulquiorra, lalu membungkuk di depan Aizen sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Hemm. Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Ulquiorra.. Lagipula ada yang ingin ku temui di Seireitei."

Dan Ulquiorra segera membuka lubang Garganta untuk ke Seireitei, sementara Nel pergi ke ruangan Grimmjow karena dia sudah punya janji dengan Grimmjow.

_Back to Seireitei.._

Persiapan untuk _grand opening_ BleachMegaplex sudah selesai.

Semua sudah mengerti apa saja yang harus di kerjakan.

Keyboard, panggung dan mike sudah di siapkan di tempatnya.

Ulquiorra tersenyum puas. Kali ini yang pingsan bukan Espada, tapi para fraksi yang sebelumnya tidak pernah melihat senyum Ulquiorra. Sebenarnya Espada yang laen pun masih kaget, tapi mereka semua diam saja menahan tawa.

_Grand opening_ itu di buka tepat jam 2 siang.

Yang dateng banyak banget, kebanyakan warga dari batalion Gotei 13.

Para komandan dan wakilnya mendapat kehormatan untuk duduk di depan, terutama Soutaichou dan wakilnya.

Di tengah acara, tiba lah saat nya Aizen tampil.

Aizen tampil keren dengan setelan jas hitam, sedangkan Tosen menggunakan jas tanpa lengan, sesuai dengan kebiasaannya.

Hinamori dan Shuuhei cengo, tidak menyangka akan melihat mantan komandan mereka lagi.

Aizen menyanyikan 1 lagu dari Christian Bautista, _The way you look at me_. Suara Aizen nyaingin penyanyi asli nya, loh!

_No one ever saw me like you do_

_All the things that I could add up too_

_I never knew just what a smile was worth_

_But your eyes see everything without a single word_

_CHORUS_

_'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_

_You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

Di tengah lagu, Aizen turun dari panggung dan menuju tempat duduk yang di tempati Hinamori.

Hitsugaya udah siap-siap memegang Hyourinmaru nya untuk melindungi Hinamori, siapa tahu Aizen berniat untuk melukai Hinamori lagi.

Tapi, yang di lakukan Aizen adalah mengajak Hinamori ke atas panggung untuk bernyanyi dengannya. Hinamori nggak bisa berkata dan berbuat apa-apa selain ikut dengan Aizen ke panggung.

Wajah Hinamori berubah. Berubah jadi merah dan mata nya berkaca-kaca.

Warga batalion 5 bersiul riuh rendah melihat wakil komandan batalion mereka di ajak ke panggung untuk bernyanyi bersama.

_If I could freeze a moment in my mind_

_It'll be the second that you touch your lips to mine_

_I'd like to stop the clock, make time stands still_

_'Cause, baby, this is just the way I always wanna feel_

_[Repeat CHORUS]_

_BRIDGE_

_I don't know how or why I feel different in your eyes_

_All I know is it happens every time_

_[Repeat CHORUS]_

_The way you look at me_

Tepuk tangan meriah terdengar saat Aizen selesai menyanyikan lagu _mellow_ itu.

Hinamori Cuma bisa berurai air mata karena mantan komandan yang dulu sangat-sangat ia kagumi, masih mengingatnya.

"Lagu ini, saya bawakan, hanya untuk mantan wakil saya yang dulu pernah saya sakiti, yang dulu pernah saya bohongi, Momo Hinamori. Tapi saya tahu, jauh di dalam lubuk hati saya, saya menyayangi nya. Dan saya ingin minta maaf pada warga batalion 5 karena saya sudah berbuat bodoh. Mewakili Tosen dan Gin, saya juga ingin minta maaf pada warga batalion 9 dan 3. " ucap Aizen berpidato sedikit setelah selesai membawakan lagu nya, sambil memeluk Hinamori di salah satu tangannya.

Lagi-lagi tepuk tangan terdengar. Terutama dari batalion 3, 5, dan 9. Para komandan dan wakilnya hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Aizen.

'Mudah-mudahan kali ini Aizen bersungguh-sungguh.' Mungkin itu yang ada di benak para komandan setiap batalion.

_Grand opening_ berlangsung meriah, hingga sudah saatnya BleachMegaplex benar-benar di buka.

8 studio.

Toy story 3.

Despicable me (dalam konsep 3D).

Knight and date.

Furry vengeance.

Killers.

Back to plan.

Predator.

Avatar : The last airbender.

**~~SHIN~~**

Memang awalnya agak rusuh, tapi pada akhirnya, Ulquiorra selaku _manager_, berhasil mengatasi masalah itu.

Terus terang, yang masuk di bioskop itu bingung, bagaimana cara untuk menikmati film yang sedang di putar. Yaaa.. Sebelum BleachMegaplex di bangun, kan ga ada bioskop sama sekali.

Soi Fon dan wakilnya, Oomaeda lagi bingung, apa yang harus mereka lakukan pertama kali.

"Soi Fon!" sebuah suara terdengar, ternyata itu adalah Ggio.

"Ah, Ggio! Kebetulan sekali! Aku bingung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan~" kata Soi Fon masih dengan wajah bingung.

"Sudah, sudah, biar aku saja yang pesen tiketnya! Kau mau nonton apa?"

"Toy story 3? Sepertinya lucu.."

"Oke, kau tunggu di sini saja, ya~"

Ggio langsung ngacir ke tempat pembelian tiket.

'Duh, taichou gue masih anak kecil banget, ya? Nontonnya aja Toy story 3' batin Oomaeda.

Kalo Soi Fon tau, bisa di gampar tuh.

Sementara Ichigo dan Rukia, dengan tenangnya membeli tiket untuk nonton Avatar : The last Airbender. Maklum lah, Ichigo kan suka ke bioskop juga waktu masih tinggal di Karakura.

"Haaahh.. Hinamori ke mana sih? Sejak bareng di panggung dengan Aizen tadi, dia menghilang entah kemana." kata Hitsugaya sedikit stress karena ia tidak dapat menemukan Hinamori. Niatnya sih mau di ajak nonton bareng dia dan Matsumoto.

"Mungkin dia bareng Aizen, taichou." ucap Matsumoto yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Huh, ya sudah lah. Mungkin juga dia udah di ajakin nonton sama Aizen. Sudah ah, aku pesen tiket dulu ya," Lalu Hitsugaya berlari menuju tempat pembelian tiket.

Ichigo dan Rukia bertemu Grimmjow dan Nel ketika menunggu filmnya di putar.

"Itsygoo~~" teriak Nel, yang lagi-lagi langsung memeluk Ichigo.

Ichigo jatuh lagi karena tidak siap dengan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Nel.

"N.. Nel.. Ingatlah kau sudah mendapatkan kembali tubuh asli mu! Jangan begini terus dong~" kata Ichigo ngos-ngosan.

Kali ini bukan cuma _death glare _dari Grimmjow dan Rukia, tapi mereka ngambek karena kelakuan Nel yang selalu kekanak-kanakan setiap kali bertemu dengan Ichigo.

Rukia ngambek dengan Ichigo, karena mau aja di peluk Nel seperti itu.

Grimmjow ngambek sama Nel, karena setiap kali bertemu dengan Ichigo, Nel selalu saja bersikap kekanak-kanakan.

Alhasil, selama film berlangsung, Rukia mendiamkan Ichigo, dan setiap kali Ichigo bertanya ada apa, Rukia hanya bilang tidak ada apa-apa. Begitupun dengan Grimmjow.

Tapi, beberapa saat setelah film selesai, Ichigo dan Nel segera menyadari apa yang menyebabkan pacar mereka jadi agak berubah.

_Malam hari nya, di rumah Rukia.._

'BRAAK!'

Rukia membanting pintu kamar secara kasar.

Ia kesal, kesal sekali.

'Bagaimana sih Ichigo itu? Huh. Nel jugaaa.. Kenapa dia selalu saja memeluk Ichigo ketika mereka bertemu? Aku cemburu, tau, Nel..' batin Rukia. Perlahan air mata nya mulai turun.

"Rukia.. Rukia! Kau kenapa?" tanya kakaknya, Byakuya, dari luar kamar Rukia.

Lalu Rukia menceritakan kejadian di bioskop tadi. Byakuya hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Sudah, Rukia.. Nanti coba aku bicarakan dengan Ichigo. Jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Itu kan ketidak sengajaan." jelas Byakuya lembut (?).

Setelah melihat Rukia kembali ke kamar nya, Byakuya langsung shunpo ke tempatnya Ichigo.

_'Kau kenapa, Byakuu?'_ tanya Sen-chan alias Senbonzakura dari dalam inner world Byakuya.

_'Ichigo melakukan 1 kesalahan. Mungkin aku harus bicara dengannya.'_ jawab Byakuya di dalam inner worldnya.

_Di tempat Ichigo.._

"ICHIGOOO!" panggil Byakuya agak kasar. Tidak seperti biasanya yang kalem.

Ichigo keluar dari kamar nya.

"Byakuya? Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rukia?"

'Pasti masalah yang tadi' batin Ichigo.

"Err.. Sebenarnya.. Itu.. Itu kan ketidak sengajaan. Aku.. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Huh, baiklah, sebenarnya aku sudah mengerti kalau itu ketidak sengajaan. Besok kau harus minta maaf pada Rukia. Tadi dia menangis di kamarnya."

"Rukia.. Baiklah, besok aku akan ke sana. Ngomong-ngomong Byakuya.."

"Hem?"

"Kenapa kau ke sini hanya mengenakan kaos kutang dan _boxer_? Tadi kau terburu-buru?"

Seketika itu pula Byakuya melihat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hyaa~~ Aku lupa kalau tadi aku habis mandi! Sudah dulu, ya, Ichigo!" kata Byakuya lalu segera bershunpo pulang ke manshionnya.

Tawa Ichigo meledak seketika.

**~~SHIN~~**

_Meanwhile, di Las Noches, di jam yang sama.._

Grimmjow sedang kesal, ia diam saja di kamar nya sehabis _dinner_. Tidak seperti biasanya, yang jalan-jalan dulu bersama Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra pun menghampiri kamar Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow? Kau ada di dalam?" tanya Ulquiorra dari luar kamar Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra? Masuklah." jawab Grimmjow dari dalam kamar.

"Ada apa, Grimm? Tidak seperti biasanya." tanya Ulquiorra lagi, setelah ia duduk di sebelah Grimmjow.

"Nel. Setiap kali ia ketemu Ichigo, selalu saja ia memeluk Ichigo."

"Heh? Jadi kau cemburu, Grimm?"

Grimmjow diam saja. Merasa tertohok? Tentu saja.

"Tentu saja, Ulqui. Kau tahu kan perasaanku.."

"Humm.. Mungkin kau harus berbicara dengannya mengenai masalah ini, Grimm.."

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar Grimmjow di ketuk dari luar.

"Grimmjow? Kau ada di dalam?" tanya sebuah suara, yang ternyata adalah Nel.

Apa yang akan di lakukan Nel dengan mengunjungi kamar Grimmjow? Akankah Grimmjow membukakan pintunya untuk Nel?

*****TO BE CONTINUED*****

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5 ini. :D**

**Mudah-mudahan readers nggak bosen baca nya, yaa..**

**Karena, ada kemungkinan 2 or 3 chapter lagi baru selesai.. :D**

**Trus, Shab masukin Aizen nyanyi di tengah-tengah cerita, karena terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfiction yang ada..**

**O iya, trus itu movie bioskopnya, ada yang belum tayang, kan? Sengaja Shab masukin. Hehehe.. ^^**

**At last but not least, review please!**

**Shab akan selalu seneng menerima saran dan kritik dari pada readers..**

**Kalo agak boring, maaf yaa :)**

**Thankyou very much.. ^^**


	6. Cry!

**BLEACHMEGAPLEX**

**DISCLAIMER : BLEACH bukan punya saya, tapi punya Tite Kubo-san yang sekarang sedang ada di Negeri sakura sana. Mungkin dia sedang dikejar-kejar deadline untuk menyelesaikan manga BLEACH chapter berikutnya.**

**The story is collab by me and my younger sister. :D**

**WARNING : OOC tingkat menengah ke atas! Makin banyak yang OOC~**

**Huff~ Saya tidak menyangka akan mencapai chapter 6! Saya pikir chapter 5 juga udah tamat. Ternyata masih belom, karena masih ada beberapa hal lagi yang pengen saya kejar di fanfic ini..**

**Makasih banget yang udah nge review chapter sebelumnya! Tanpa kalian, mungkin saya udah males bikin fanfic. Hehe. **

**Maafkan saya bila ada kesalahan ketik di setiap chapternya, karena author pun manusia, jadi salah itu wajar, kan?**

Grimmjow kesal dengan Nel. Jadi dia diem aja di kamar setelah makan malam berakhir.

"Grimmjow? Kau ada di dalam?" tanya Ulquiorra dari luar kamar Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra? Masuklah." jawab Grimmjow dari dalam kamar.

"Ada apa, Grimm? Tidak seperti biasanya." tanya Ulquiorra lagi, setelah ia duduk di sebelah Grimmjow.

"Nel. Setiap kali ia ketemu Ichigo, selalu saja ia memeluk Ichigo."

"Heh? Jadi kau cemburu, Grimm?"

Grimmjow diam saja. Merasa tertohok? Tentu saja.

"Tentu saja, Ulqui. Kau tahu kan perasaanku.."

"Humm.. Mungkin kau harus berbicara dengannya mengenai masalah ini, Grimm.."

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar Grimmjow di ketuk dari luar.

"Grimmjow? Kau ada di dalam?" tanya sebuah suara, yang ternyata adalah Nel.

"Grimm, Nel tuh. Aku bukain pintu nya, ya?" kata Ulquiorra menawarkan.

"Biarkan saja, Ulqui. Aku sedang kesal dengannya." Jawab Grimmjow lalu berusaha untuk memperkecil reiatsunya lagi hingga tidak terasa.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Grimm~~ Aku tahu kau ada di dalam. Biar kau berusaha menyembunyikan reiatsu mu, aku masih dapat merasakannya." Kata Nel, lagi. Kali ini suara nya sedikit bergetar.

"Grimm, kau tega melihat pacarmu menangis? Jujur saja, kalau aku punya pacar, aku tidak akan membiarkan pacarku menangis." Kata Ulquiorra pelan.

"Sudah, biarkan saja, Ulqui. Aku ingin melihat seberapa kuat niatnya untuk meminta maaf pada ku." Sahut Grimmjow pelan juga.

Beberapa menit kemudian (lagi)..

"Grimmjow.. Sebegitu marahnya kah kau pada ku?" sudah terdengar suara isakan dari Nel.

Akhirnya, Grimmjow luluh juga. Ia nggak mau, nggak tega juga sih, sebenarnya, mendengar –apalagi melihat- Nel menangis seperti itu.

Ia berjalan dan membuka pintu kamar nya.

"Huee.. Grimmjow! Gomennasai! Aku tahu, tadi aku melakukan kesalahan untuk yang kedua kali nya.. Sorry! Aku nggak akan melakukannya lagi.." kata Nel lalu memeluk Grimmjow, masih di depan pintu. Nangis.

"N.. Nel.. Sudah, Nel. Jangan nangis gitu, ah. Nanti wajahmu jadi jelek, aku nggak suka." Ucap Grimmjow, berusaha menahan Nel untuk tidak melanjutkan tangisannya.

"I.. Iya. Thankyou Grimmjow.." jawab Nel lalu memberikan _light kiss_ di pipi Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra yang melihat hal itu, segera bersiul, "Suit, suit~ Kalian jangan di depan pintu saja, masuk kenapa, sih?"

Padahal itu ruangan kan punya Grimmjow, tapi kenapa Ulquiorra yang nyuruh masuk? Kayaknya di dalam kepala Ulquiorra emang bener-bener ada yang nggak beres nih.

"Eh iya, ayo masuk dulu, Nel.." kata Grimmjow dengan wajah sedikit memerah, lalu menggandeng tangan Nel.

"Eh.. Iyaa.."

Ulquiorra bersiul lagi melihat adegan itu.

Singkat cerita, Grimmjow baikan dengan Nel dengan syarat Nel jangan melakukan hal yang sama lagi.

**~~SHIN~~**

_The next morning, in Seireitei~_

"Hemm.. Sudah pagi, ya?" ucap seorang komandan yang memiliki rambut seperti perkawinan paksa antara duren dan jeruk. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Ichigo.

Ichigo menguap beberapa kali. Maklum saja, semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan Rukia.

"Mungkin aku harus ke Karakura untuk membeli hadiah buat Rukia. Lalu nanti siang aku akan minta maaf padanya." Kata nya lagi.

Lalu Ichigo bersiap untuk memulai hari nya. Sarapan sendiri. Mandi sendiri (Ya iya lah, emang mau mandi sama siapa?). Lalu Ichigo mengirim _hell butterfly_ pada Kira, mengabarkan kalau ia akan izin setengah hari untuk pergi ke Karakura.

_Di Karakura.._

'Mungkin boneka _chappy_ sebesar badannya akan menenangkan pikiran Rukia' pikir Ichigo.

Lalu Ichigo masuk ke salah satu toko boneka dan membeli boneka seukuran badan Rukia.

"Hei, Kurosaki! Sedang apa kau di sini?" ucap sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal, Orihime.

"Heh? Inoue? Ada Ishida dan Chad juga! Aku sedang membeli hadiah untuk Rukia. Kalian sendiri sedang apa?" jawab Ichigo.

"Hadiah untuk Rukia? Memangnya hari ini dia ulang tahun? Hemm.. Kami hanya sekedar melihat-lihat saja." Kata Ishida.

"Tidak, tidak! Aku melakukan kesalahan pada nya kemarin. Nanti siang aku berniat untuk minta maaf pada nya. Kupikir boneka ini akan membuat hati nya yang sedih bisa kembali ceria lagi. Lagipula aku juga tidak enak pada Byakuya yang kemaren sudah ke rumah ku –dengan kutang dan _boxer_ saja- untuk memberitahuku bahwa Rukia sedang sedih" ucap Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Kuchiki taichou? Kutang dan _boxer_?" Orihime, Chad dan Ishida cengo.

"Haha, iya! Aku sendiri tidak menyangka~" jawab Ichigo sambil nyengir.

"Lalu, kalian mau ikut ke Seireitei ga? Ulquiorra bikin bioskop tuh. Siapa tahu kalian berminat untuk menonton film yang _up to date_." Lanjutnya.

"Sch.. Schiffer-kun bikin bioskop?" Tanya Orihime setengah tidak percaya.

Jelas aja nggak percaya, terakhir kali Orihime bertemu dengan Ulquiorra, kan, Ulquiorra masih dengan ekspresi datar nya.

"He eh, sekarang Ulquiorra kerjaannya senyum melulu. Jingkrak-jingkrak melulu. Mungkin kepala nya habis ketiban batu bata sewaktu ia sedang mengawasi pembangunan gedung bioskop itu. Kalau tidak percaya, kalian ikut denganku ya, ke Seireitei."

"Astaganaga Ulquiorra.. Begitukah kelakuan nya sekarang?" Ishida sweatdrop besar sekali.

Ia tidak menyangka Ulquiorra akan berubah seperti itu dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun saja.

_Back to Seireitei.._

"Aku ke rumah Rukia dulu, ya! Yang nonton kalian aja! Kemarin aku sudah nonton bareng Rukia." kata Ichigo setelah ia mengantarkan ketiga orang temannya itu ke BleachMegaplex.

"Oke! See you!" jawab Orihime, Chad dan Ishida.

_Di rumah Rukia (manshion Kuchiki, tepatnya).._

"Rukiaa!" panggi lchigo dari luar rumah nya.

Yang keluar bukan Rukia, tapi kakaknya, Byakuya. Kali ini dengan pakaian lengkap, termasuk haori komandannya.

"Ngapain kau ke sini, Ichigo?" Tanya Byakuya dengan nada datarnya.

"Ma.. Mau minta maaf sama Rukia, Byakuya~"

"Baik, masuklah. Rukia ada di kamarnya."

Ichigo segera pergi ke kamar Rukia.

"Rukia.."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Rukia.. Aku ke sini untuk minta maaf mengenai kejadian kemarin.." kata Ichigo, masih di luar kamar Rukia.

_Sreek.._ Pintu kamar Rukia di buka.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia yang sekarang berada di hadapan Ichigo.

"Ya tentu saja~ Kapan aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh?" jawab Ichigo santai.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu.."

"Dan ini hadiah untukmu, Rukia.." kata Ichigo lalu memberikan boneka _chappy_ super besar itu pada Rukia.

"Hyaa.. Chappy! Terima kasih Ichigo!"

Tapi yang di peluk bukan Ichigo nya, tapi chappy nya. Maklum, chappy yang di berikan Ichigo kan sebesar badannya Rukia.

'Duh, tau gini gue kasih yang kecil aja', batin Ichigo.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Ichigo!" ucap Rukia sekali lagi. Kali ini yang di peluk bukan Chappy barunya, tapi Ichigo.

Ichigo sedikit _blushing_.

"Eh, iya, sama-sama.." jawab Ichigo.

"Udahan?" Tanya Byakuya yang tahu-tahu muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Emm.. U.. Udah kok, Byakuya.. Hehe" jawab Ichigo –lagi-. Dia kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Byakuya ada di situ.

"Ni.. Nii-sama, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" kali ini Rukia juga kaget.

"Mengecek keberadaanmu. Aku takut kalau Ichigo berbuat macam-macam padamu." Jawab Byakuya.

"Tidak akan, Byakuya." ucap Ichigo, agak sewot.

"Siapa tahu.." sanggah Byakuya.

**~~SHIN~~**

_Meanwhile, on BleachMegaplex.._

"Waa.. Aku tidak percaya kalau si datar itu berhasil membangun gedung bioskop sebesar ini.." ucap Ishida terkagum-kagum melihat isi dari bioskop milik Ulquiorra itu.

"Hmmm…" jawab Chad singkat.

"Hei! Ternyata bioskop ini lebih baik dari yang ku kira! The Last Airbender sudah tayang di sini, padahal di Karakura kan belom! Ayo kita nonton itu saja!" teriak Orihime ketika melihat jadwal _movie_ yang sedang tayang.

"Kalian berdua saja yang mengantri beli tiket, aku titip saja.." kata Chad, masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Baiklah, ayo, Ishi-kun~" kata Orihime sambil menarik Ishida untuk mengantri beli tiket.

"E.. Eh.. Iya" jawab Ishida kaget.

Ulquiorra sedang memeriksa keadaan bioskop baru miliknya itu.

Namun ketika ia ingin pergi memeriksa pembelian ticket, ia melihat sesosok wanita yang selama ini ia rindukan (?).

Ya, Orihime. Ulquiorra ingin bertemu dengan Orihime, tapi selalu saja ada halangannya.

Tapi, hati nya terasa sakit ketika melihat Orihime ternyata terlihat sangat akrab dengan Ishida.

'Jadi ini ya, yang di namakan cemburu, Grimmjow? Sekarang sepertinya aku mengerti perasaanmu waktu Nel memeluk Ichigo tiba-tiba..' batin Ulquiorra.

"Schiffer-kun!" teriak sebuah suara yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Orihime.

Sekarang Orihime bersama dengan Chad juga.

"Eh kau, Orihime, Chad dan Ishida~" balas Ulquiorra.

"Tak ku sangka kau akan membuat gedung bioskop sebesar ini.." ucap Ishida lalu menaikan kacamatanya.

"Memang kau dapat izin? Jangan-jangan kau membangun gedung ini secara illegal, Ulquiorra." Kata Chad.

"Humm.. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku ingin membangun bisnis sendiri. Namun aku baru bisa mengungkapkan isi pikiranku pada Aizen-sama akhir-akhir ini saja, dan dia mengizinkanku untuk membangun usaha sendiri. Begitu pula dengan Soutaichou. Walau meminta izin dari Soutaichou itu bukanlah hal yang mudah." Jawab Ulquiorra.

_Ting Tong_.. "_Pintu theatre 8 telah di buka. Para penonton yang telah memiliki karcis bisa segera memasuki ruangan.._"

Terdengar suara panggilan dari mikrofon yang mengisyaratkan penonton movie yang bersangkutan agar segera memasuki ruangan teater.

"Ishida, Chad! Ayo kita masuk! Schiffer-kun, kami duluan, ya!" ucap Orihime dengan suara dan nada nya yang khas.

"Oh, ya, sampai ketemu lagi!" jawab Ulquiorra.

Lalu Orihime, Ishida dan Chad segera pergi.

'Huh. Kalau aja kau tahu perasaanku, Orihime..' batin Ulquiorra, lalu menghela nafas.

"Hei Ulquiorra! Kau kenapa? Wajahmu lemes amet? Belom makan ya?" sapa Grimmjow, yang sekarang udah jalan lagi sama Nel. Buset deh, cepet bener ya balik lagi?

"Ah tidak.." jawab Ulquiorra lemas.

"Kau menaruh hati pada gadis berambut orange panjang itu, ya?" Tanya Nel blak-blakan.

"Mmmm…" gumam Ulquiorra tidak jelas.

Ia tidak mau sampai ada satu orang pun yang tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada Orihime. Walaupun orang itu adalah sesama Espada.

"Ah, ketidak-jelasan Ulquiorra udah mulai keluar nih" kata Nel menggerutu.

"U..Urusai! Sudah ah, aku mau keliling dulu, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku periksa." Ucap Ulquiorra lalu berjalan lagi untuk memeriksa keadaan.

"Dasar Ulquiorra aneh. Ayo kita kembali, Nel.." Ucap Grimmjow lalu membuka lubang Garganta untuk kembali.

"He eh." Jawab Nel.

**~~SHIN~~**

_Oke, balik ke pekerjaan para komandan dan wakilnya.._

Batalion 3

"Haaah! Banyak amat kerjaannya! Kira, loe saja yang mengerjakan bagian gue, ya?" ucap Ichigo ketika ia melihat tumpukan _paperwork_ di meja office nya. Ichigo baru datang ke batalionnya lewat jam 12.

"Buset deh, Ichigo taichou. Kerjaan gue udah banyak. Kalo di tambah dengan _paperwork_ milik taichou, itu akan memakan waktu yang makin banyak. Deadline nya kan di tentukan, nggak bakal keburu." Jawab wakilnya, Kira.

"Yaaahh.. Baiklah.."

Akhirnya mau nggak mau, Ichigo mengerjakan _paperwork_nya, walau setengah hati.

Di antara Ichigo dan Kira memang hampir tidak ada batas keformalan antara komandan dan wakilnya. Jadi manggilnya gue-loe aja.

Batalion 5

Semenjak _Grand opening_ BleachMegaplex berlangsung, Hinamori tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum. Bawaannya _happy_ melulu.

Renji sampe cengo waktu ngeliat Hinamori senyum-senyum sendiri waktu lagi ngerjain kerjaannya.

Selidik punya selidik, ternyata Hinamori seneng gara-gara Aizen ngajakin dia ke atas panggung waktu itu. Warga batalion 5 cuma bisa meledek wakil komandan mereka yang lagi happy itu.

'Ya ampun Hinamori, kau masih mengharapkan mantan komandanmu yang mirip Elvis Presley itu, ya? Ingatlah kalau dulu, dia pernah melukai mu.' Batin Renji menghela nafas ketika ia melihat Hinamori berjalan dengan riangnya.

Batalion 8

Kyouraku nyariin Nanao untuk membantu nya membawakan barang-barang yang harus di pindahkan dari office.

Akan tetapi, apa boleh di kata, Nanao lagi nge-_date_ sama Shuuhei di bioskop.. ^^'

Yaah~ Kira-kira pekerjaan komandan dan wakilnya di batalion lain pun hampir seperti itu.

Sibuk, ngomel-ngomel, teriakan pun kadang terdengar di setiap batalion.

**~~SHIN~~**

_1 malam kemudian, Di Hueco Mundo.._

"Sudah ya, Ulquiorra! Aku duluan~" kata Grimmjow, lalu bersonido ke kamarnya.

"Emm.. Ya sudah lah." Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Aku kembali dulu, yaa!" ucap Halibel, langsung berlari ke kamar nya.

Ke 9 Espada langsung bersonido ke kamarnya sehabis makan malam. Yang tersisa hanya Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra heran, kenapa teman-temannya langsung bersonido masuk ke kamarnya. Padahal, biasanya mereka ber 10 kan ngumpul bareng dulu, karena waktu kosong yang mereka miliki. Entah maen kartu, nonton film-film humor, ato sekedar bersenda gurau saja.

"Ih, hari ini pada kenapa, sih? Kok langsung pada balik gitu.." kata Ulquiorra pelan.

Well, ada apa dengan ke 9 Espada lainnya? Kita lihat saja nanti.. ^^

***** TO BE CONTINUED*****

**Hwaa.. Hwaaa.. Akhirnya chapter 6 selesai!**

**Seperti nya the next chapter will be the last chapter~**

**Aduh, mungkin chapter ini kaga ada humor nya sama sekali, maafkan daku, yaa~**

**Ulquiorra: Heh, Onna, kau ini bagaimana? Masa gue di OOC in banget banget sih? Pikirin dong perasaan gue!**

**Author: Ah, kayak loe punya hati aja! Dulu aja, Orihime lu bawa ke Hueco Mundo secara paksa, sekarang? Liat tuh, loe nya yang ngejar-ngejar dia.**

**Ulquiorra: Ah, kurang asem loe, onna. Liat aja, kalo loe sampe bikin fanfic di mana gue OOC lagi, nggak bakal pulang hidup-hidup, loe!**

**Author: Yaa.. Bagaimana, yaa.. Soalnya character dari BLEACH yang paling enak buat di buat OOC cuman loe sama Byakuu!**

**Ulquiorra: … (ngeluarin cero)**

**Author: (ngacir)**

**Oke deh, sekarang Shab mau nge bales 1 review yang ngga bisa di bales dari kolom review..**

**Dari ****Ginryuumaru****: emm.. begitu deh.. Status mereka emang pacaran. Hehe.. Iyaa.. Toko nya Gin lumayan laku, maka nya dia bisa makan, minum, dan tinggal dengan nyaman di Karakura.. ^^**

**Well, last, review please~**

**Shab akan selalu seneng menerima review dari readers~**

**Thankyou very much... :D**


	7. LAST : Thankyou everyone!

**BLEACHMEGAPLEX**

**DISCLAIMER : BLEACH bukan punya saya, tapi punya Tite Kubo-san yang sekarang pasti sedang berada di Negara sakura sana. Mungkin dia sedang melanjutkan manga dari BLEACH, atau mungkin dia sedang terlibat dalam pembuatan movie BLEACH yang ke 4..**

**The story is collab by me and my younger sister.. :D**

**WARNING : OOC berat~ Hehehe..**

**Haaahh~ Akhir nya sampe chapter 7 juga! Sejujurnya, 7 chapter itu sudah termasuk panjang buat Shab karena Shab adalah author baru.. XD**

**Makasih banget buat yang udah menjadi pe-review setia dari fanfic konyol ini. Shab selalu seneng menerima review dari kalian.**

**Maafkan Shab karena telat update~**

**Sekarang Shab sibuk banget karena udah kelas XII. Baru masuk aja udah dibebani PR yang menumpuk..**

**Lalu, THANKYOU berat buat Ulquiorra dan Byakuya, yang udah jadi korban OOC terberat dalam fanfic ini! Ampuni saya yang sudah membuat kalian out of character dari character aslinya. Karena Cuma kalian berdua yang pas buat di OOC in. :D**

**Maafkan saya bila ada kesalahan ketik di chapter ini walaupun di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, karena author bukan Dewa, bukan Tuhan, jadi wajar kan kalo ada kesalahan.**

**Okey, let this chapter begin..**

"Sudah ya, Ulquiorra! Aku duluan~" kata Grimmjow, lalu bersonido ke kamarnya.

"Emm.. Ya sudah lah." Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Aku kembali dulu, yaa!" ucap Halibel, langsung berlari ke kamar nya.

Ke 9 Espada langsung bersonido ke kamarnya sehabis makan malam. Yang tersisa hanya Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra heran, kenapa teman-temannya langsung bersonido masuk ke kamarnya. Padahal, biasanya mereka ber 10 kan ngumpul bareng dulu, karena waktu kosong yang mereka miliki. Entah maen kartu, nonton film-film humor, ato sekedar bersenda gurau saja.

"Ih, hari ini pada kenapa, sih? Kok langsung pada balik gitu.." kata Ulquiorra pelan.

"Kenapa kau, Ulquiorra? Kesepian?" ucap sebuah suara yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Aizen.

"Em.. Tidak juga." Jawab Ulquiorra pendek, menutupi perasaan gundahnya.

"Tidak usah berbohong padaku, Ulquiorra. Aku tahu semua sifat dari Espada. Sedatar apapun dirimu, pasti sekarang kau sedang gundah karena espada yang lain berubah mendadak, kan?"

"…"

"Pasti ada sesuatu.."

"Ku pikir juga begitu. Baiklah Aizen-sama, aku kembali dulu ke kamarku."

Lalu Ulquiorra bersonido ke kamarnya.

**~~SHIN~~**

_Esok pagi nya.._

Sikap dan kelakuan ke 9 Espada selain Ulquiorra, tidak berubah, masih saja aneh.

"Grimmjow! Apa kau ingat, hari ini hari apa?" Tanya Ulquiorra pada Grimmjow, ketika ia bertemu dengan Grimmjow.

"Hmm? Hari Sabtu, memang ada apa?" Tanya Grimmjow heran.

"Tidakkah kau ingat, ada sesuatu yang penting hari ini?"

"Hah? Kejadian penting? Apaan tuh? Sudah ah, aku masih ada kerjaan, sudah dulu, ya."

Grimmjow bersonido menghilang dari pandangan Ulquiorra.

'_Soulmate_ gue aja udah lupa kalo hari ini adalah hari yang penting buat gue. Sebegitu menyebalkannya kah, gue?' batin Ulquiorra merenung.

Sama dengan sikap Grimmjow, ke Espada yang lain pun menunjukkan sikap acuh tak acuh pada Ulquiorra.

'Ih, mereka tuh pada kenapa, sih? Gue kan udah mau tobat dengan banyak-banyak senyum, karena senyum itu adalah ibadah (?). Tapi kenapa mereka malah begitu, ya? Emang gue aneh ya, kalo begini?' batin Ulquiorra lagi, sedih.

**~~SHIN~~**

"Ohayo, Kurosaki!" ucap sebuah suara bernada tinggi milik Orihime.

Orihime, Ishida dan Chad menginap di Seireitei selama beberapa hari.

"Ooh, Ohayo, Orihime, Ishida, Chad! Tumben kalian datang ke kantorku." Jawab Ichigo.

"Kau ingat kan, rencana yang kuceritakan kemarin?" tanya Orihime.

"Tentu saja.. Nanti setelah bioskop itu buka, kita akan segera melaksanakannya."

_Flashback __mode : ON_

_Orihime mengajak Ichigo,__ Rukia, Ishida, Chad, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto dan ke 9 espada selain Ulquiorra untuk membuat kejutan kecil untuk Ulquiorra._

"_Hei, besok kan __Ulquiorra__ ulang tahun, kenapa kita tidak memberi dia sedikit kejutan? Mungkin dia akan senang dengan pemberian kita." Kata Orihime._

"_Ahh.. Buat apa sih ngasih macem-macem buat dia? Orang aneh begitu.." jawab Ichigo asal._

"_Hei, hei, mungkin aja dia udah berubah jadi lebih bener dibandingin dulu? Kau lihat sendiri kan, Ichigo, kalau sekarang kerjaan Ulquiorra tuh senyum-senyum melulu, nggak kayak dulu, datar bener.." ucap Grimmjow._

"_Grimm, Ichi, diamlah sedikit! Kenapa sih kalian susah bener akur nya? Memang apa yang akan di berikan pada Ulquiorra, Orihime?" sekarang giliran Rukia yang bertanya._

"_Kue saja, ya? Pasti dia tidak pernah makan kue, kan?" jawab Orihime._

"_Ya terserah kau saja, lah. Tapi masa Cuma kita yang membuat kejutan itu?" tanya seorang Espada bernomor punggung 9 (kayak pemain bola aja), Aaronierro._

"_Ya itu terserah kalian saja, lah. Tidak mungkin kan aku memanggil semua nya ke sini? Kalau mau ngajak yang lain juga tidak apa-apa." Ucap Orihime bersemangat._

"_Oke, oke, nanti di bicarakan lagi dengan yang lain. Jadi, bagaimana ide mu, Orihime-chan?"_

"_Ubah saja sikap kalian pada Ulquiorra. Sampai besok, ubah sikap kalian jadi sinis. Pasti dia bingung karena tahu-tahu teman-temannya berubah, kan?"_

"_Ide bagus, patut di coba."_

"_Katakan hal ini pada teman-teman kalian yang lain. Kami juga akan memberi tahu yang lain." Sambung Ichigo._

"_Oke."_

_Flashback mode : OFF_

"Taichou, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan loe? Yang kemaren belom selesai, kan?" Tanya Kira, fuku-taichou berambut _light yellow_ itu.

"Ahh.. Loe aja deh yang ngelanjutin! Gue males nih." Jawab Ichigo santai.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, ya, Kurosaki." Ucap Ishida.

"Hah? Apa yang nggak pernah berubah, Ishida?" Tanya Ichigo heran.

"Dulu kau paling males kalo di suruh bikin PR sama guru kita. Sekarang? Kau males bikin paperwork mu sendiri. Padahal kupikir paperwork itu jauh lebih penting dibandingkan dengan PR yang diberikan di sekolah." Papar Ishida pendek.

"Hmmm.."

"Udah deh, Ichigo Taichou. Loe tahu kan kerjaan gue masih banyak.." kata Kira dengan tatapan memelas kayak orang belom makan selama seminggu.

"Kita akan membantu kok, Kurosaki!" ucap Orihime.

"He.. Hei.. Orihime.." Ishida berniat protes.

"Sudah lah, Ishida-kun, mumpung kita lagi ada di sini, kenapa tidak sekalian saja kita bantu Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ah, ya sudah, lah.."

**~~SHIN~~**

"Hei, Nel, apa kau lihat, tadi, ekspresi nya Ulquiorra waktu sikap kita berubah pada nya?" Tanya Grimmjow pada Nel. Saat ini mereka berdua lagi mojok di ujung tertinggi dari menara Las Noches, memandang bulan yang selalu saja berbentuk sama.

"Iya. Ulquiorra tampak bingung sekali karena sikap kita berubah 180 derajat ke dia.. Hahaha." Jawab Nel lalu tertawa.

"Jelas saja dia heran. Tadi pagi dia sempat menanyakan hari ini hari apa. Tentu saja aku ingat, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, kan? Tapi aku pura-pura saja tidak tahu.."

"Sepertinya dia menanyakan hal itu ke semua yang ada di sini, termasuk Aizen-sama dan Tousen-sama, tapi mereka semua berpura-pura tidak tahu karena akan ada surprise untuknya nanti."

"Tentu saja."

"Hey kalian berdua, mojok aja sih! Sengaja, lagi, memilih tempat yang paling tinggi di menara ini." Terdengar suara Starrk yang sangat khas.

"Ah, berisik bener kau, Starrk. Kalo yang nama nya mencari ketenangan, butuh tempat yang jauh dari semuanya, kan?" jawab Grimmjow agak ketus, karena Starrk berhasil menemukan mereka.

"Tapi kata nenek kalo berduaan doang, itu berbahaya, Grimmjow.." ucap Halibel yang tahu-tahu datang ke situ.

"Sejak kapan pula kau punya nenek, Halibel?" kata Grimmjow, lagi, masih dengan nada ketusnya.

"Emm.. Kapan yaa? Udah lama banget aku nggak ketemu nenek.." sahut Halibel.

"Ah, aku tidak percaya."

"Hei, hei, Grimmjow, jangan ketus begitu. Sudahlah, sebentar lagi jam 2, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Seireitei untuk menyempurnakan rencana kita?" ucap Aaronierro yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di tempat itu.

"Ih, kok kau bisa tahu kami ada di sini, Aaronierro?" kata Grimmjow.

"Reiatsu mu itu terasa sekali, Grimmjow.."

**~~SHIN~~**

_Back to Seireitei.. Hampir jam 2 siang._

Di BleachMegaplex..

"Ih, pada kemana, sih? Biasanya jam segini fraksi-fraksi dari Espada udah pada dateng. Sekarang kok masih sepi, ya?" gumam Ulquiorra tidak jelas.

Ya, memang sejak pembukaan, BleachMegaplex sudah ramai oleh karyawan yang bekerja, alias para fraksi Espada. Tapi sekarang? Hampir tidak ada orang. Bukan hampir lagi, memang tidak ada orang sama sekali.

Dengan bingungnya, Ulquiorra berjalan berkeliling untuk melihat siapa saja yang sudah datang.

'Sepi sekali.' Batinnya sedih.

'Pada kemana sih? Hari ini kan gue mau bikin sesuatu yang menarik karena gue ulang tahun..'

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Happy birthday, Ulquiorra!"

Seketika itu seluruh penghuni yang sudah tahu akan memberi Ulquiorra kejutan, segera keluar.

Orihime membawa sebuah kue tart besar bersama dengan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"E.. Ehh.." Ulquiorra bingung karena tidak menyangka akan ada kejutan seperti ini.

"Hei Ulquiorra, mana mungkin aku lupa dengan hari ulang tahunmu?" tanya Grimmjow, kemudian mendekat.

"Iya, sejak kemarin kami sengaja mendiamkanmu untuk membuat kejutan ini." Sambung Nel.

"Masa kau tidak menyangka sih, Ulquiora." Ucap Aaronierro.

"Eh.. Aku.." Ulquiorra masih saja tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Hey, ngomong yang bener, kenapa, sih? Masa Cuma bisa 'eh' doang, sih?" kata Ichigo to the point.

"Err.. Kalian tidak lupa hari ini hari apa?" akhirnya Ulquiorra bisa bersuara.

"HARI SABTU lah, dodol!" jawab Grimmjow.

"HEH, nama ku bukan dodol!" sela Ulquiorra sedikit kesal.

"Iya, iya, kami semua tahu kok, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, kan, Ulquiorra." Sambung Aaronierro.

"Kami sengaja bersikap aneh padamu sejak kemarin untuk memberikan kejutan padamu." Sahut Nel yang baru saja datang.

"Seperti yang sudah kuduga, Ulquiorra. Teman-temanmu masih memikirkan mu. Tidak mungkin kan, mereka yang sudah sekian lama bersama denganmu, berubah seketika?" terdengar suara khas dari Aizen.

"A.. Aizen-sama.. Tapi.. Tapi.. Aku.." Ulquiorra tergagap.

"Tapi apa, Ulquiorra?"

"Tapi.. Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini.."

"Sudah lah Schiffer-kun. Yang penting sekarang, happy birthday, ucapkan permintaanmu, dan tiup lilinnya!" kata Orihime, lalu memberi _light kiss_ di pipi Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra pingsan dengan wajah merah, mengalahkan merahnya rambut Renji.

(Readers: Perasaan ngalahin warna rambutnya Renji mlulu, yang laen kenapa?

Author: yang punya warna rambut merah selaen Renji, siapa?)

"Eh, Ulquiorra! Kok malah pingsan? Itu lilin di kue nya matiin dulu, biar nggak meleleh ke kue nya!" sahut Ichigo panik ketika melihat Ulquiorra pingsan.

"Ichi, Ichi, biar udah jadi taichou juga, loe tuh masih aja telmi, ya. Ulquiorra pingsan karena di cium sama Orihime! Gimana sih?" jawab Ishida sebel, melihat kelemotan Ichigo.

"Ah, sudah deh, sekarang bawa dulu ke kursi, ntar lagi juga sadar!" kata Grimmjow lalu membopong Ulquiorra ke kursi.

'Ah, ni orang kok lemah bener sih sama cewek yang di suka in?' batin Grimmjow.

'Wah, Ulquiorra pingsan? Tumben banget!' batin Nel.

'Ulquiorra pingsan? Nih orang beneran abis ketiban batu bata, ya? Nggak biasanya..' batin Szayel.

_Beberapa menit kemudian.._

"Hemm.." ucap Ulquiorra setelah sadar.

"Tuh kan, gue bilang juga apa, Ulquiorra pingsan nggak pernah lama." Kata Grimmjow dengan gaya slengeannya.

"Emang Ulquiorra pernah pingsan sebelumnya?" Tanya Ishida heran.

"Kagak. Baru kali ini aja." Jawab Grimmjow.

"Yee.. kalo gitu, jangan bilang nggak pernah lama!" kata Ishida.

"Berisik!" ucap Ichigo singkat.

"Bawel!" balas Grimmjow.

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan bikin masalah lagi!" ucap Rukia melerai Ichigo dan Grimmjow yang selalu saja seperti anjing dan kucing, walau di sisi lain mereka bersahabat baik.

Ulquiorra hanya bisa diam. Menahan agar wajahnya tidak berubah menjadi merah lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Schiffer-kun?" Tanya Orihime pada Ulquiorra yang masih saja terdiam.

"Eh.. Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku." Jawab Ulquiorra. Nggak bisa di sangkal, wajah Ulquiorra _blushing_.

Aizen senyum-senyum nggak jelas melihat Espada kesayangannya, yang biasanya datar kayak air danau tenang, sekarang jadi bergelombang, karena ada sesuatu yang membuat air itu jadi tidak tenang lagi.

Well, teman-temannya masih aja kaget karena melihat ekspresi Ulquiorra yang seperti itu. Kejadian langka.

"Oke, sekarang, tiup lilinnya, ya! Jangan lupa ucapkan permintaanmu." Kata Nel sambil membawa kue tart dengan lilin yang sudah di nyalakan kembali.

Ulquiorra berdiri, memejamkan mata sejenak untuk mengucapkan permintaan, lalu meniup lilinnya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, minna. Domo arigatou!" ucap Ulquiorra lalu berurai air mata karena terharu.

"Sejujurnya kami senang dengan perubahan sikap dan ekspresi mu, Ulquiorra. Tetaplah seperti itu. Jangan buat wajahmu selalu datar." Sahut Aaronierro.

"I.. Iya.." jawab Ulquiorra singkat, artikulasinya jadi tidak jelas karena sedang menangis terharu.

Lalu mereka semua berpelukan kayak teletubbies kelebihan jumlah, menandakan rasa persatuan yang semakin erat.

Oh iya, last but not least, mau tahu apa yang di minta Ulquiorra tadi?

'Semoga persahabatan kita selalu seperti ini. Nggak ada lagi pertempuran yang di dasari rasa dendam. Dan gue berharap gue bisa lebih sering ketemu Hime..'

*****THE END*****

**Hueeee… *nangis bombay***

**Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic multi chapter ini!**

**Shab masih nyari plot yang pas untuk fanfic selanjutnya (untuk ide sih udah ada). Hehe :D**

**Sekali lagi, TERIMA KASIH untuk yang sudah me-review chapter-chapter sebelumnya!**

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT ULQUIORRA. KAU LAH INSPIRASI TERBESAR DI FANFIC INI!**

**Ulquiorra : Onna.. Beneran deh, pengen gue bunuh loe! Ampun deh.. *siap-siap mau cero***

**Author : Eitt.. Tunggu dulu! *Manggil Orihime***

**Ulquiorra : *Langsung diem.* Kurang ajar kau, Onna.. **** berkata dalam hati.**

**Author : *seakan tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Ulquiorra* Hehehe.. Ternyata oh ternyata, Ulquiorra sedang jatuh cinta..**

**Ulquiorra : *blushing* diem deh loe, Onna.**

**LALU, BUAT BYAKUU-SAMA, THANKYOU JUGA KARENA UDAH MAU LARI-LARIAN PAKE KAOS KUTANG DAN CELANA BOXER!**

**Byakuya : Dasar author sialan, muka gue mau di taruh di mana, hah? Bikin malu gue aja!**

**Author : Muka loe di taruh di depan lah, masa di belakang! Hehehe.. Tapi banyak yang suka tuh, loe lari-larian pake kaos kutang dan boxer.**

**Byakuya : Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.**

**Author : Hweee.. Ampun, Byakuu-samaa! *ngacir sambil di kejar Senbonzakura***

**Huahh! Beneran selesai nih fanfic. ^^**

**Akhir-akhirnya malah UlquiHime, ya. Tapi ga apa lah, sekali-sekali bikin Ulquiorra seneng kan ga apa2.**

**Buat readers, review please!**

**Last, sampe ketemu lagi di fanfic berikutnya!**

**Sayonara~**


End file.
